Blue Bloods: The Lines are Blurred
by devildog3479
Summary: Frank deals with a potential international incident involving one of his officers while Erin must decide weather or not to recuse her self in a case that has a former colleague involved in it. Eddie is partnered up with the son of a senior police official, while Danny and Baez try and solve the murder of a young women whose passion for high end products may have made her a target.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hi everyone. I apologize for the delay in getting the new story up but work and life has really kept me busy. So with the time, off I decided to reorganize the stories and how I want them to come and I am pleased with what the future holds, and I think you will too. I like the to call the new and upcoming stories that I am working on Season 2 in my Blue Bloods universe. So as always I hope you enjoy the newest story and as always, please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: The Lines are blurred**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Henry walked into the kitchen with the newspaper in hand and opened. "New York's finest couple on the outs. According to sources Commissioner Reagan, and Transportation Chief Ortega could be heading for a possible spilt. After spending two weeks apart, the couple was arguing sources claim in the commissioner's office. Yet sources can't confirm what the argument was about."

Henry scoffed, closed the paper and tossed it onto the table, and made his way to the coffee pot. "It's amazing what they will print in the papers today. What were you two arguing over anyway when I stopped by for lunch?"

"Nothing but a debate on the use of new federal funds for transportation security." Frank answered as he sipped at his coffee. He turned and smiled at Michelle Ortega who was sitting next to him enjoying a bowl of cereal, juice and coffee. "But someone rather use the money on technology instead of placing more officers on trains and stations."

Michelle smiled back. "Yet someone still views that manpower is the true way to prevent crimes and terrorists incidents."

Henry chuckled as he came over and sat down. "That has been the debate since I was PC. So is there a chance at a solution here?"

"Always a chance for a solution Henry." Michelle replied getting up and taking her cereal bowl and juice glass to the sink. She came back over and sipped her coffee. "But just because we can't agree and had a argument over funds doesn't mean we are breaking up. Where do they get these sources?"

"Don't know, but Garrett has already called and texted me this morning over this." Frank said getting up and heading to the sink to put his coffee mug away. "I know what I'll be facing when I get to the office."

"Same here." Michelle answered. She drained her coffee and joined Frank by the sink. "I'll change and ride in with you."

Frank nodded and Michelle gave him a kiss slightly on the lips heading towards the stairs to get ready for the work day. Henry looked at his son. "Glad you found her Francis."

"Me too pop." Frank answered as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed at the number. "Garrett, I will be leaving here shortly. This can wait….."

Henry saw Frank's expression change. The phone call ended a moment later. "What is it Francis?"

"There's been a incident pop involving a few of our officers and a protest near one of the embassy's." Frank responded. He walked over to his chair and grabbed his suit coat. "I have to get down there."

"Go, I'll tell Michelle." Henry responded coolly. He nodded his head towards the door. "It will be alright."

Frank nodded and gave his father's shoulder a squeeze before heading to the front. He just closed it as Michelle came down stairs and headed to the kitchen and saw Henry. "What happen?"

"Come on, I'll tell you as I walk you to your car." Henry replied getting up. He offered his arm to her. She gladly put her arm through his. "Trust me dear. He would have waited if it wasn't important."

Michelle chuckled as they started towards the front door. "Oh I know. It must be big."

"Internationally big." Henry replied with his own chuckle that Michelle smiled at.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Reagan opened the door from her chambers to her courtroom and walked out. Her bailiff called the court to rise. "All rise. Criminal Court of New York County is now in session. The Honorable Erin Reagan presiding."

Erin walked to her chair and sat down behind her bench. "Please be seated."

Everyone in the courtroom took their seats as Erin opened the folder in front of her. "Now we have people vs Ortiz. Charge is criminal possession of firearm, criminal distribution and sale of narcotics, two counts of felony assault on police officers, and two criminal counts of attempted murder of police officers. Prosecution, are all those the charges that are presented?"

"Yes your honor." The ADA assigned to the case answered as she rose to her feet. She remained standing.

Erin nodded and flipped the page over in her folder. "And defense we have a not guilty plea entered. Is that correct?"

Defense council answered coming to her feet and remained standing as well. "It is your honor."

"Very well." Erin answered. She closed the folder and motioned her clerk, Patrick to come on over. She handed him the folder. "Who do we have for Prosecution?"

"ADA Carla Baxter your honor." The ADA answered.

Erin nodded and turned to face the court. "Who do we have for defense?"

"Councilor Samantha Perez your honor." The defense lawyer replied. She reached into her bag and pulled out two copies of a motioned. She passed one to the ADA and the other to the bailiff. "I have here your honor a motion to add a witness to the trial your honor."

"Your honor, this is highly irregular. All witnesses have been notified, and the investigating officers and detectives found no other people at the scene of the incident nor in the canvass." The ADA countered. She opened the motion and read it. She then turned to the defense council. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." The defense lawyer countered back.

"Order please." Erin said to the two lawyers as the bailiff handed her the motioned. She started to open it and read it. "Now Ms. Baxter, are you absolutely certain that this witness needs to be called and how come this particular witness wasn't given the opportunity to give a statement to the officers and detectives?"

"She was just recently came to light your honor." The defense council stated. She then looked directly at Erin. "And I believe you know her your honor."

Erin stopped reading as the name of the witness hit her eyes at that moment. She looked up. "We'll recess for one hour, while I consult both attorneys on this. My chambers in 20 minutes."

Everyone in the courtroom nodded as Erin stood up and the bailiff called the courtroom to rise. She started to leave and handed the motion to Patrick. She turned to him as they walked in. "Get me the DA and Bureau Chief Dennis Egan on the phone right now along with the Chief Judge."

"Yes ma'am." Patrick answered as he shut the door. He looked at her. "Can I tell them what it is about?"

"I may have to recuse myself from this case." Erin answered as she handed the motion over to Patrick. She hung up her robe as she saw him open it. "I know the witness. I have a history with her."

"Marta Avila." Patrick said. He looked up and saw Erin nod. He handed the motion back to Erin. "How do you know her your honor?"

"I was one of the ones who fired her from the DA office, and had her license suspended." Erin replied. She remained stoic as Patrick face went to shock.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie pulled the Mustang to a stop just outside the precinct. He looked over at his wife. He smiled at her. Her hair slightly shorter now since her partner Taylor was shot. Eddie felt him smiling and tossed him a look. "What are you smiling at babe?"

"You. You look stunning." Jamie replied as he took her hand. He gave it a kiss. "Are you ready for this?"

Eddie nodded. Since Taylor was still on medical leave and rehabbing her shoulder, Eddie was breaking in a new partner today. "Can't believe Renzulli and LT trust me to be a training officer."

"You did good with Taylor after I transferred." Jamie responded to her. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Heck I think you will be a good detective one day, but they want you as a training officer and I agree, but I am basis. You will do good again."

"Good one Harvard." Eddie said with a smile. She reached over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Stay safe today. I'll see you after work tonight."

"I will. Love you." Jamie answered as Eddie open the door to mustang."

"Love you too." Eddie replied with a smile. She gave him a wave as she closed the door and walked towards the precinct. As she entered, she spotted Sgt. Renzulli. "Hey Sarge?"

"Hey Reagan. How are you doing?" Renzulli said coming over and giving her a hand shake. He then turned to the officer standing by him. "Reagan, meet Officer John Dwyer. Fresh out of the academy."

"Nice to meet you." Eddie answered shaking her new partner's hand.

"Same here." Officer Dwyer answered with a soft smiled. He stood a little straighter. "I heard about you at the academy. Too bad I couldn't meet your husband."

"Yeah, well he is up at 54th in Harlem. Working on hearts and minds." Eddie replied with a smile and a soft laugh that got everyone laughing. She then turned to Renzulli. "Sarge I got to get ready?"

Renzulli turned to the new officer. "Go wait in my office. LT wants a word with you before tour, and Reagan has to change."

The new officer nodded and walked towards the officer. Eddie looked at the departing form of her new partner. "Dwyer, any relation too…."

Renzulli nodded. "He's the bureau chief's son. He pulled some strings to get him assigned here so I don't have to tell you."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot sarge."

"No problem." Renzulli answered with a smile on his face. He patted her on the shoulder. "Just do what you have been doing and you'll be find."

Eddie nodded. "Thanks sarge."

Renzulli nodded his thanks. "No problem. Now go and get changed. You have 15 minutes till roll call."

Eddie nodded and moved off towards the locker room.

 **Christopher Street Pier Park**

 **Greenwich Park, New York**

Danny and Baez ducked under the tape that separated the crime scene from the gaggle of onlookers. Danny turned his head towards the tape line. "It never fails to surprise me Baez."

"Yeah. It's a nice day out." Baez answered turning her head towards the police line. "You figure they find something else to do."

"Yeah but they don't." Danny replied. He motioned an officer over and pointed towards the police line. "Get these people out of here will ya?"

The officer nodded and started towards the tape as Danny and Baez walked over to the scene. Baez grimaced as she saw the scene. A bloody body of young healthy Asian female in running attire was on the ground. "Ouch. What did this?"

"Don't know detective, but looks like blunt force trauma." The medical examiner answered as she stood up. She looked at the detectives. "And she has no ID on her either. She was wrapped up on in this tarp also."

Danny snapped on his gloves and bent down. "Make sure we get that to the lab. Alright if I look?"

The medical examiner nodded, so Danny looked over the body. He took out a pen and lifted up a necklace. "Not your typical running attire."

"No it isn't. That is a Christopher Acosta necklace." Baez stated as she jotted down inside her notebook. "That is a exclusive necklace, only available to certain people."

"We might be able to get an ID then." Danny answered as he stood up. He motioned over to a uniform as he turned back to the medical examiner. "Let's know when you find out."

The medical examiner nodded and motioned over her aides as the officer came over. Danny looked at the young officer. "Who found the body?"

"A older gentlemen walking his dog. He's over there by the car." The officer replied.

"Ok thanks, and get a canvass going. Check at the restaurant and see if they got any footage." Danny ordered the officer who nodded. He and Baez then started towards the car where they saw the older gentlemen who was sitting down in the seat. He started to stand up when Danny and Baez approached. Danny waved him down. "Stay seated sir. My name is Detective Reagan, and this is Detective Baez."

"Richard Cooper." The man answered as he picked up his little dog and hugged it to the chest. "I cant believe that."

"I understand sir, but can you tell us what happen." Danny asked.

Mr. Cooper nodded. "Absolutely. I was walking Joy here on her morning walk earlier, when she started backing at something. I told her to be quiet but she kept barking and started to pull me. That is when I noticed the tarp. I opened it and I noticed that young girl. I screamed before I called 911."

"Did you notice anything before sir?" Baez asked. She saw Mr. Cooper shake his head. "Are you sure."

Mr. Cooper nodded. "I walk by here everyday, on our morning walks. We stopped by the shop there to get a coffee on the way back."

"Alright, thank you sir." Danny replied. He motioned over a officer. "Just make sure the officers have your information and we'll let you go."

Mr. Cooper nodded as Danny and Baez walked away from the car. Baez noticed the look on Danny's face. "What you think Danny?"

"I'm thinking maybe this isn't our primary scene." Danny replied. He watched as the body was loaded up into the van. "And maybe a surprise will be good once in a while we are on tour."

Baez just looked as the back of the van doors closed taking in on what Danny said.

 **A/N: So we have a pretty interesting start to this story, and I hope you like the direction this one is heading. Upcoming, Frank presses for details and works to solve the incident. Erin comes to face her former colleague, Eddie gets off to a rough start with her new partner and Danny and Baez learn about their victims past.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in getting this out there. Work and the holiday kept me pretty busy. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you. I accidentally uploaded the prologue twice. Will be corrected shortly**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Third Ave and East 50** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stepped out of his SUV towards the police line. He returned the salutes of several of the officers standing nearby as he approached his DCPI and Special Assistant who were standing on the sidewalk. He looked around and noticed several ambulances on the scene. "What happen?"

Ghormley cleared his throat and took the lead on briefing Frank. "There was a scheduled protest scheduled here earlier this morning for when the President of Turkey would stop by and visit the consulate here. We detailed several RMP's for crowd control."

"Building security got a little nervous when the crowd size crew so they requested several officers be posted outside the consulate office doors on the 28th Floor." Garrett added in. He shifted on his feet. "Several protestors broke through and went to the consulate floor. From there it escalated."

"I'm still not hearing how this involves one of our officers being detained by Turkish authorities inside the consulate?" Frank stated.

"Boss, we are getting to that." Ghormley added. He saw Frank's nod for him to continue. "So as our officers are trying to stop the protestors from going through the doors into the consulate, Turkish Security officials came out and started to intervene in as well."

"During the melee our officer was forcing one of those security officials back towards the door." Garrett added to Ghormley's statement. "They are claiming that our officer struck the Turkish security official inside the consulate."

Ghormley continued. "While our officers and even some of the protestors claimed that he struck him outside the consulate doors."

Frank sighed and turned his head towards the building before looking back to his senior advisors. "What is the name of the officer?"

"Officer Arda Eren." Ghormley replied. He pulled out a printout and handed it over to Frank. "Six years on the job. Clean record."

"His parents emigrated from Turkey before he was born. Own a restaurant in Lower Manhattan." Garrett added in as well. He shifted on his feet. "Minor hiccup though, both Officer Eren and his parents have been critical of Turkey's government over the past couple years on social media, and State Department has asked us to let them handle it through the UN."

"Which is exactly they would be saying." Frank answered. He took a breath and gathered his thoughts. "Schedule a meeting between me and the consulate general so we may not have to rely on the State Department."

Garrett nodded as Ghormley looked unsure. "Are you sure boss, because let's face it. Turkey doesn't have the best track record when it comes to the rights of prisoners."

"And the fact the consulate is considered Turkish soil." Garrett replied. He looked at Ghormley and then Frank. "So what are we going to do?"

"Work on getting our officer back." Frank answered truthfully.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin shifted in her seat as the Chief Judge, Bureau Chief and the District Attorney sat around the conference room table. Erin had just finished explaining to the Chief Judge the situation. "So your honor, there is the situation. Because I had a professional relationship with the witness your honor, I will probably have to recuse myself."

"Your honor this is nothing but a attempt by the defense to get Judge Reagan to recuse herself from the trial by bringing up a former employee who was fired for leaking sensitive case material to the press." The District Attorney said to the Chief Judge who had her attention now on the DA. "Last time I checked Ms. Avila was still on suspension, and what bearing would she have on this case?"

Bureau Chief Egan nodded his agreement. "I have to agree your honor. Multiple canvasses by not only the NYPD and our office turned up no further witnesses. You must dismiss this motion for the witness to be allowed."

The Chief Judge took a breath and thought for a moment. "Before I decide anything I would like to hear from the defense council and the ADA assigned to the case."

The DA leaned forward. "If it pleases your honor, I will speak for the ADA."

"I rather hear it from her if you don't mind please; where are they?" The Chief Judge asked.

"Waiting out in the hall your honor." Erin replied.

"Ask them to come in please." The Chief Judge asked Erin who nodded, stood and walked to the door opening it and motioning the two lawyers inside. The Chief Judge looked at the both of them. "Ladies, we have a situation and I would like to resolve it."

Both lawyers nodded. "Yes your honor."

The Chief Judge smiled and turned to the ADA. "Now Ms. Baxter, I understand you have a problem with this motion?"

"I do your honor. Prior to this case coming to trial, I, NYPD officers and detectives conducted numerous interviews and canvasses looking for any more potential witnesses. We never found any." The ADA assigned to the case stated. She then turned to the Defense council "Now Ms. Perez here day the trial was supposed to start drops another witness on us, knowing the history of her witness and Judge Reagan, in attempt to get Judge Reagan to recuse herself. This shouldn't be allowed."

"I have to object to that accusation your honor." Defense Council Perez said in defense of herself. She looked at the people around the table. "You know as well as I do last minute witnesses pop up all the time, and this time was no different. I didn't know about Ms. Avila history with Judge Reagan."

"I find that hard to believe." Bureau Chief Egan said.

"Easy there Mr. Egan." The Chief Judge politely scolded the Bureau Chief who said a quiet apology. The Chief Judge took a breath. "I understand the last minutes arrival of witnesses, but was this attempt to get Judge Reagan to recuse herself?"

"No your honor it wasn't." Defense Council Perez answered. She shifted a little bit on her feet and took a breath. "She is waiting out in the hallway your honor, if you like to talk to her."

"Your honor can't seriously be considering this?" The DA who was in shock at the request, asked the Chief Judge. He shifted in his seat for a moment. "The women should have been disbarred for leaking that body camera footage to the news outlets, and…."

"I will make the determinations Mr. Keegan thank you." The Chief Judge admonished the DA. She turned to the defense council. "Show her in please?"

The defense council nodded and went to the door, and waved to someone in the hall. Erin took her breath as she turned her head and saw Marta Avila walk in. Marta stopped for a moment before coming further into the room. The Chief Judge smiled as she tried to deflate the tension in the room. "Welcome. Ms. Avila. Now do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

Marta shook her head. "No your honor?"

"Good. Now first question? Do you know everyone here?" The Chief Judge asked. Marta answered that she did. "Second question? Do you know Judge Reagan outside of work or the district attorney's office?"

Marta shook her head. "No your honor. We only had a professional relationship."

"Ok that is fine. Now my final question." The Chief Judge said. She took a breath and looked around the room. "Did you only come forward so that Judge Reagan could recuse herself and have the case reassigned?"

"No your honor." Marta answered in shock. She again shifted on her feet. "My only concern is making sure the truth about Mr. Ortiz. That is all."

"Are you now licensed again to practice in the state of New York Ms. Avila?" Bureau Chief Egan asked. He shifted in his seat. "Because last I checked you were not."

"Enough Mr. Egan." The Chief Judge admonished the bureau chief. She took a drink of water and looked at Erin for a moment. "Erin how do you feel about this?"

Erin swallowed hard. "This is quite a shock your honor, and I have no idea what to make of it. That is why I may have to recuse myself from the case because of my past association with the witness."

"Then you would have to recuse yourself for every one of your cases Judge Reagan." The Defense council snipped with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"So would most of the judges currently on the bench, so watch your tone councilor." The Chief Judge admonished the defense council this time. She took a breath and stood up which caused everyone else who was sitting to stand. "I will consider Judge Reagan's request of her recusal before any rulings in this case are to be made. For now Judge Reagan will issue a recess and dismiss the jury until the decision can be made, and then we will go from there. Thank you everyone."

Erin watched as the Chief Judge left the room before making her way to the door as well, only to be stopped by Marta Avila. "It's not personal your honor."

"Feels personnel when the defense council brings you in as a witness." Erin replied before walking past her and out into the hallway. She found her clerk waiting. "Something strange is going on here. What do you got?"

"Not to much your honor." Patrick answered as he fell into step with her as they started towards her chambers. "I had the case files sent over again. Maybe she wasn't home at the time of the canvasses?"

Erin pursed her lips as they continued walking down the hallway. "Maybe, but something is weird about this. I don't know what though."

Patrick nodded his agreement as they continued to walk wondering also what was going on.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the bullpen area of the precinct. He got a cup of coffee from the pot before making his way to his desk where his partner Baez was sitting at her desk going over paperwork. "What do you got there Baez?"

"I contacted the company that produces that necklace." Baez answered. She waited until Danny sat down before continuing. "They sold 400 of those necklaces in the past year alone."

"In the greater New York Area?" Danny asked.

Baez shook her head. "In the entire country. And of the 400 only twenty are in the New York area. Each necklace has serial number assigned to it. I was about to go over serial numbers on the necklace trying to find a match."

Danny smiled as Baez handed over the paperwork to him. "Love it when the companies make our jobs easier."

"I hear you on that." Baez replied with a smirk on her face. She picked up her coffee and took a sip as Danny flipped through the paperwork. "Anything from the canvass?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing yet, and TARU is getting the security camera footage now."

Baez nodded her understanding and turned her attention to her computer as Danny continued to flip through the paperwork trying to find a match on the necklace that their victim was wearing. "Got it. And its Marcus Wendell."

Baez turned her attention back to Danny. "You know him?"

Danny nodded as he typed the name into the computer. "Busted him a couple times when I was in uniform. Small stuff really, but I heard he made it into the music world?"

"As a singer?" Baez asked getting up and coming over towards Danny's side of their joined desk.

"Music producer." Danny answered as the information came up. He looked at the information on the screen. "Not too much here. Small bust for possessions and a couple D and D's."

"Yeah but take a look at that right there Reagan." Baez replied. She pointed to charge at the bottom of the screen. "Got busted for aggravated assault, last year."

"Yeah but never convicted, but its good enough for me." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He stood back up with Baez walking around to her side to grab her stuff. "Come on partner. Let's go find out if our music producer is capable of producing murder."

"Music to my ears." Baez said with a slight smirk on her face as Danny looked at her.

 **Broome St and Broadway**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie looked over to her partner who was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. "You okay over there?"

Her partner nodded his head. "Yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You haven't said much since we got into the car." Eddie replied. She stopped at a red light. She turned and faced him. "I understand if you are nervous or a little bit apprehensive. Heck I was the first day I rolled out. I jumped into the drivers seats when my husband was my TO when we got a call. We rolled up onto a scene….."

"And a cop was shot. I heard the story at the academy." Officer Dwyer answered without turning his head away from the window. He took a breath. "Look Officer Reagan, I appericate your concern, but I am fine. I really just expect to make it through my probationary year and then move on to Bureau command to become a driver up there."

Yet before Eddie could respond the radio went off. "12-David, possible 10-30 at the 1568, corner of Canal and Layfette Street."

Officer Dwyer turned to hit the lights as Eddie reached for her shoulder radio. "10-4 Central, 12-David responding. Request any available unit to back us up when we arrive on location"

Eddie hit the gas and pulled the car carefully through the intersection. A few minutes later they pulled up to the scene, which was a bodega, where Officer Dwyer jumped out of the car before Eddie had it completely stopped. Eddie jumped out a moment later. "Hold up Dwyer we got to wait up…"

But Eddie's word fell on deaf ears as her partner jumped into the bodega before she could get set and back up could arrive. She rushed in after him when a she saw him get jumped on by a large man with a bat. She rushed over pulling out her baton striking him in the, legs. She then used the baton to pin his arms as the sirens of the backup unit arrived on scene. She was still struggling with the suspect when she heard the sounds of Walsh and her partner coming in. "Walsh, Paxton. Help me out here."

The two officers rushed over and helped to secure the suspect as Eddie got up and checked on Dwyer who was standing up under his own power. "I'm alright, just some bumps and bruises."

"That's good, but you were reckless." Eddie said admonishing her rookie partner. She turned to the suspect on the ground. "That is why we have regulations and procedures for this, so you don't end up….."

"Officer Reagan, no offense, but you may be a damn fine officer, but I am here just to survive the year before my transfer comes through and I get my assignment to be a driver for my dad." Officer Dwyer replied. He brushed past Eddie to go help Walsh and Paxton with the suspect as Eddie stood there shaking her head.

 **9** **th** **Avenue and West 36** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the recording studios of Big Apple Records. The security guard stood in front of a particular door way blocking their way in. "Sorry no one is allowed in."

Danny eyed the security guard for a moment before flashing his badge. "This is all access pass, unless you want to go jail for obstructing a official police investigation."

The security guard sighed and stepped to the side allowing Danny and Baez to walk on into the recording studio which was a little hazing. A African American man in a tailored suit and three females had their backs to them. "Damn Terry, I thought I told you…"

"Marcus Wendell, NYPD." Danny said cutting the man off, while holding up his badge. The man stood up and turned around. "How you doing Marcus?"

"Officer Reagan." Marcus answered as the girls remained seated to oblivious to their host standing. "Been a long time."

"It's detective now, and how old are those girls sitting there?" Danny replied looking past Marcus to the trio of women. "What do you think partner, 16?"

"More like 15 to me." Baez answered with straight face. The girls started realize what was going on. "You want me to check their ID's detective?"

"No need on that. Girls leave." Marcus stated. The girls nodded, got up and left. Marcus stubbed out his roach and looked at Danny. "Now I know you are not here sweating me about some girls and drugs."

"No we're not Marcus, but I can make your life difficult for you if you don't answer my questions." Danny replied. He took out the picture of the necklace and held it up. "Does that look familiar to you?"

Marcus studied it. "Yeah it does. I bought that when it came out. Set me back forty large."

"You paid forty thousand dollars for a necklace?" Baez asked getting a nod from Marcus, who nodded. "Do you know who you gave it too?"

"Yeah I do. It was a anniversary gift for this girl I knew." Marcus replied. He shifted on his feet. "Her name was Kimberly Ki."

Danny busted out a picture of the victim. "This her?"

"Yeah that's her." Marcus answered in shock. His eyes went wide and he turned his head away. "What happen to her?"

"Somebody smashed her head in." Danny stated. He put the picture away and looked directly at Marcus. "Look at me Marcus. What was your relationship with the victim?"

Marcus turned his head. "She was one of my video dancers when I hired her a couple years ago. During breaks between sets and videos we got to talking a bit more."

"You started dating." Baez said. She saw Marcus nod his head. She wrote this down and then turned her attention back to Marcus. "How long did it last?"

"For a little over a year before we went our separate ways." Marcus answered. He shifted on his feet again and ran his hand over his face. "Damn shame too because I bought a ring too."

"Did you guys have any problems or get in any disagreements?" Danny asked. He saw Marcus shake his head no. "Not even about 8 months ago at a club…."

"Oh that assault charge was bogus man. I never laid a hand on Kimberly." Marcus said definitely in his defense. "The only reason I got charged is because I cold cocked some brother who grabbed Kimberly's ass, what would you have done?"

"Arrested him for starters." Danny replied, but on the inside he agreed with Marcus. He shifted on his feet now. "Are you sure?"

"Damn right I'm sure. I never touched her like that." Marcus again defended himself. Both Danny and Baez looked at, but something about his body language screams the truth.

"Where were you between say eight last night and seven this morning?" Baez asked.

"At a video shoot in New Jersey." Marcus answered. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Danny. "Just call the director."

"We'll be sure to do that." Danny said. He pocketed the business card before turning his attention back to Marcus. "Did she have any problems when she was working here?"

Marcus shook his head. Danny looked at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am. I mean she and the other girls for video shoots competed against each other to get gigs, but that is the nature of the business." Marcus answered. He shifted on his feet once again. "I mean girls got jealous of our relationship, stating she was just using me, but nothing worst than that."

"Are you sure?" Baez asked. She saw Marcus nodded. "So why did you end it?"

"I didn't, she did." Marcus replied. He pulled out his phone and showed them a picture. It was a picture of Marcus and their victim. "She said she didn't want hurt me with where she was going. Said it was a better opportunity for her."

Danny wrote that down. "Did she say where?"

Marcus shook his head. "Nope. Just packed up her stuff and left me and the studio."

"Alright we need her information if you still have it." Danny said pocketing his memo book and pen.

"I'll get that for you. Take a few minutes." Marcus answered. He started towards the door leaving Baez and Reagan alone.

"So what would make a girl like our victim want to leave a job and a man who obviously loved her?" Baez asked as she looked at her partner.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but we are surely going to find out."

Danny and Baez started towards the door where they would wait for Marcus to return.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in getting this out there. Work and family kept me pretty busy. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Dwyer!" Eddie called out as she walked steadily down the hallway towards her partner. She quickly despite her small stature caught up to him. "You listen to me. You want to make it through your probationary year, you better start listening. Because no matter what hook you may think you got, I can still recommend to can your ass. You could have gotten killed or worst me or any other cop that would have walked into that bodega. There are reasons we call for backup."

Officer Dwyer looked at Eddie with an indifferent expression on his face. "Officer Reagan, no offense, but you can't do a thing to me."

"Really, what makes you say that?" Eddie replied crossing her arms.

"Because of who my father is, and what some cops on the street think of you." Officer Dwyer answered. He took a breath. "Like you married Sergeant Reagan for a promotion and inside track to the big time."

"Oh please, if you would have listen to your father you know that that Commissioner Reagan is not like that." Eddie countered pointing a finger into her partners face. "And you don't know me and my husband. We have never used his connection for anything."

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that." Officer Dwyer countered back as he took a step back. He started to walk backwards down the hallway. "You'll still be on patrol, while I'll be your boss up enjoying my spacious office at 1PP."

Eddie's face went red as threw her hands up in frustration before she turned and stormed back down the corridor to find something to punch.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin studied the case file from the Ortiz case from her chambers. She shook her head and closed the folder and tossed the file onto the desk. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Everything ok your honor?" Her clerk Patrick asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He handed it over to her.

"Thanks and no." Erin replied as she took a sip of the coffee. She savored the taste for a moment before she set the coffee back down. "I went over the case file again. Canvass was done properly, no extra witnesses were found, as well as no others came forward in the days afterwards. What did you find out?"

"Marta Avila is not yet licensed to practice in the State of New York." Patrick answered as he handed over another file over to her. "And according to DA's office she only just returned to the state from spending time down in Guatemala."

"What was she doing down there?" Erin asked as she opened the folder and began to scan the contents. It contained the passport information for Marta Avila.

"Don't know, but the District Attorney's office is looking into it." Patrick said. He shifted on his feet and took a breath. "Your honor, I mean no disrespect but why are you concern about this? Its not like you have committed a crime is it?"

Erin shook her head. "No, but something is off about this. I can't put my finger on it."

Patrick took a breath again and shifted on his feet. "Maybe she saw the defendant before she left the country?"

Erin shook her head. "The crime took place after she had already left."

"Well maybe she has a connection to the defendant." Patrick suggested as he looked at her. He decided to take the shot. "Your honor, no offense, but I know you are trying to settle your curoristy but need I remind you…."

"I know, I know Patrick." Erin answered. She closed the file and tossed it on to the desk with the others. "It could be seen as a vendetta but I am telling something doesn't sit right."

Patrick opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Since she had joined the judicial ranks, he had to admire the determination of which she took this job, and most of the times, her guts that served her well in the District Attorney's office served her well on the bench. "I'll call a friend I know down there, and see what I can find out."

Erin nodded her thanks to her clerk, who turned and quickly left the office. "What are you up to Marta?"

 **10** **th** **Avenue and West 22** **nd** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked down the hallway towards the apartment that Marcus Wendell had given them as the address of their victim. They found the door and took up positions on either side of it. Danny knocked on it. A female voice called out from the other side of it. "Who is it?"

"NYPD ma'am." Danny replied. They heard the bolts come undone and a older Asian lady peak her head out. Danny and Baez showed their ids to her. "Detectives Reagan and Baez ma'am. Is this the address of Kimberly Ki."

The lady nodded. "It is. She's my daughter. Is she in trouble?"

Baez and Danny shared a look before Danny turned his attention back to the lady. "No ma'am. Can we talk inside?"

The lady nodded and opened the door wider to welcome them in and started down the hallway with Baez closing the door behind the lady after motioning her forward. They stopped inside the living room. It was decorated with art, and pictures, and had sage burning in one corner. The lady motioned for them to sit. "Is everything ok detectives?"

"We're so sorry to break this to you ma'am but your daughter was found near the Christopher Street Pier Park." Danny answered handing over the photo of the victim to her mother. They saw her break down as she took the picture.

"How, when?" The mother asked between sobs. "She was such a good girl."

"We're trying to find that out ma'am." Danny stated. He took out his notebook and pen. "If its ok, maybe you can answer some questions for us?"

The mother nodded while still sobbing. "Of course."

"When is the last time you saw your daughter?" Danny asked.

"Last night." The mother answered as she took calming breaths. She tightly clutched the picture. "It was around 10. I was heading to bed, and she was getting ready to go out?"

"Go out where?" Baez asked as she and Danny made notes of this.

"Some event for her job." The mother answered as she finally stopped sobbing. She handed the photo back to Danny.

Danny tucked the photo back into his pocket. "And what job is that ma'am?"

"Some music video shoot down by the river." The mother replied. She took a breath and looked at Baez and Danny. "Said she was going to gone all night."

"We were told by her previous employer she left the music video world?" Baez asked taking notes of that.

"She left Mr. Wendell, but she moved on to another one." The mother answered. She got up and went to the Bureau right behind her. She grabbed a picture frame from it. "Said it was a better opportunity for her. Better chance at taking on a more prominent role in videos and a chance at directing one."

"And do you know who it was with ma'am?" Danny asked as the mother sat back down in her chair.

"No. Kimberly didn't say. She was so heartbroken when she left Mr. Wendell, but she said it was time." The mother replied. She handed over the frame to Danny. "My daughter was talented. She went to NYU on art scholarship."

Danny looked at the photo within the frame of a degree in music and dance production from NYU. Their victim had her arms around a male and female. "Where is your husband ma'am if you don't mind me asking?"

"My husband died two years ago." The mother answered Danny's question. She shifted in her seat a little bit. "He didn't quite approve of our daughter's career choice. He hoped she would be a doctor like him. Caused them to quit speaking for a while."

Danny and Baez looked at each for a moment before Baez moved on. "Did you daughter have any problems with anyone?"

The mother shook her head. "No everyone who knew her liked her. I mean the jobs for dancers and music industry is rough, but she didn't have any real problem. Why are you asking?"

"Standard questions ma'am." Danny answered the mother's question. He took out a photo. "She was wearing this necklace when we found her? Did she usually wear it out on jobs?"

The mother shook her head as Baez's phone rang, to which Baez excused herself. "Not since she left Mr. Wendell. I think they were pretty close."

Danny nodded as Baez ended the call she turned to motion Danny over. "Danny."

"Excuse me." Danny told the mother. He got up from the couch and moved to where Baez was. "What do you got Baez?"

"Marcus Wendell was in New Jersey for the video shoot, but he left early." Baez answered Danny's question. She saw the confused look. "His car got a ticket early in the morning. Want to guess where?"

"Near our crime scene." Danny replied. He shook his head. "Alright let's bring him in for questioning."

Baez nodded and they thanked the mother and told her they would be in touch as they left the apartment.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baker open the door to Frank's office and stepped. "The Turkish Consulate General, Mr. Kadir Sari Commissioner."

"Thank you Baker." Frank answered standing up with Ghormley and Garrett standing up as well. The Consulate General walked in with a curt nod towards Baker and headed towards Frank who stepped out from behind his desk. He shook the man's hand. "Mr. Consulate General."

"Commissioner Reagan, it is a pleasure." Consulate General Sari answered in reply. He nodded then to both Ghormley and Garrett. "I wish we could meet under better circumstances."

"I agree but hopefully we can work this out between us." Frank replied to the statement made by the Consulate General. He held a hand out. "Please take a seat sir."

"Thank you." The Consulate General replied. He walked over and took a seat on the couch. "Now I have spoken with our government back in Ankra regarding your request, but unfortunately we have to deny it."

"Just like that!?" Ghormley exclaimed but he quickly hushed up when he saw the looks he got from Frank and Garrett. "Sorry."

"You have to excuse Lt. Ghormley, Consulate General Sari." Frank said in apologetic tone. He quickly tossed a look at Ghormley before he continued. "He deeply cares about the men and women in uniform of the NYPD, but I have to wonder why we are not being given back our officer?"

"Of course Commissioner Reagan." Consulate General Sari replied. He shifted in his seat for a moment. "Your officer struck our security officer inside the doors of our consulate. That makes the incident on Turkish soil. We intend to send your officer to Turkey and try him there on assault charges?"

"Oh come on?" Garrett now spoke up this time as he was in as much shock as everyone else in the room. "The protestors and officers on scene said the altercation took place in the hallway."

"Those protestors are protesting our democratically elected government, and would say anything to make my country look bad." Consulate General Sari countered. He shifted again in his seat. "And our surveillance cameras show the altercation taking place just inside the doors to our consulate."

Now it was Ghormley's turn. "And you would try a NYPD officer just to make this department and our country look bad."

"Your officer has made social media post criticizing our government and its handling of our own internal affairs." Consulate General Sari again countered the point made by Ghormley. He turn to Frank now. "Now Commissioner Reagan, I came here as courteousy to you and your department, but if I am not treated with more respect I will report this to your state department."

Frank nodded towards the Consulate General. "I understand sir and I would like to apologize for my people's behavior."

Consulate General Sari nodded. "Thank you. Now my government would like to know when our security officers are going to be released from your custody?"

Frank shifted in his seat. He eyed the Consulate General. "They will be released as soon as the order is processed, but right now the automated system is down and I have to write up the order and courier it over to the jail, but that will be done as soon as this meeting is over with."

"Thank you." Consulate General Sair answered. He stood up, which caused everyone else to stand up as well. "I look forward to you letting me know as soon as my men our released, and again I would like to apologize that we couldn't settle this."

"Of course sir, I understand, and I wish you a good day sir." Frank responded. He shook the man's hand and walked him to the door. "Baker, please see the Consulate General out please."

Baker nodded and stood up leading the Consulate General and his security detail towards the elevator. As soon as the door was closed, Ghormley looked at Frank. "Boss I can't believe you are going through with this. Multiple people and officers say Officer Arda Eren struck the security officer in the hallway. And there is nothing wrong with the automated messaging system regarding prisoner release boss. It's working fine."

"I have to agree Frank. Our officer defended himself in the hallway outside the consulate." Garrett agreed with Ghormley. He walked on over towards the desk where Frank had made his way. "Why are you going along with this?"

"I'm not, but I am stonewalling to find a way to get our officer back." Frank answered with a smile on his face. "Ghormley take your time writing up the order to release those security officials, while Garrett you quietly leak it to the press what is going on, but I don't want it coming back to us."

"So you want to use the press to put pressure on the State Department and the Turkish government?" Garret inquired into the thought. He shifted on his feet. "That could back fire on us if they find out the leak came from us."

Frank looked at Garrett intensely. "Make sure it can't come back to us."

Garrett nodded. "I know the one person I can go to."

Frank nodded towards his DCPI. "Good."

"One more questions sir?" Ghormley said as he took a step towards the desk. "How are we going to prove the Turkish government is wrong?"

"I'm working on that." Frank answered truthfully as he leaned back in his chair wondering the same thing.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into interrogation shutting the door behind him as Marcus and his lawyer looked up. "Detective Reagan, what am I doing here?"

"You know why you are here Marcus." Danny said coming over towards Marcus and his lawyer. "Where were you on the night of Kimberly Ki's murder?"

"My client told you detective." Marcus's lawyer replied. He looked at Danny as Danny walked around the side of them. "He was at a video shoot in New Jersey."

Danny scoffed. "You see that is funny, because our people talked to the folks there, and they only saw you for about 30 minutes before they say you left."

"They were mistaken then." The lawyer countered.

"Really, then the transit authority and the parking authority both say you were in the city at the time." Danny countered this time. He took out a picture from a folder that he had brought with him. He set it down in front of Marcus. "You see that is you coming through the Tunnel around midnight, and this…"

Danny took out a copy of the ticket and placed it in front of Marcus. "Is the copy of the ticket your car received in the area of murder, roughly within the time frame my victim was killed. Now seeing how you been so forth coming, I am going to go the DA, get a subpoena and find out why you killed that girl."

"I didn't kill Kimberly!" Marcus said loudly defending himself. He shrugged of his lawyer's hand. "I loved her."

"You loved her, really." Danny said with a hint of disbelief in his voice. He came over towards Marcus and his lawyer. "You loved her so much you bashed her head in. I have enough evidence to go dig through your life, and trust me, I will find out how you did it."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Marcus exclaimed again. He started to stand but a look from Danny forced him back down. "I saw Kimberly that night. She wanted me to have the necklace back, but I told her to keep it."

"Really in that neighbor at that time of night?" Danny asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's the truth. I can prove it." Marcus answered. He took out his phone and handed it to Danny after scrolling through the messages. "Here take a look."

"Babe we need to talk, meet me at…." Danny said reading the message. He sighed as he handed the phone back. "Ok, so what happen after you talked?"

"We uh, found a quiet little spot and had a bit of reconnection." Marcus said in low tone. He looked at Danny. "If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Danny scoffed again. He came towards Marcus. "So what happen after this reconnection?"

"I left. That is the last time I saw her. After that I went to a club in Midtown." Marcus replied. He shifted in his seat. He turned and looked at Danny. "You got to believe me. I would never harm her. I loved her."

But before Danny could counter that, Baez walked in. "Reagan."

"Right." Danny answered and started towards the door. Once he was outside he closed the door. "I'm telling you partner, I think he did it, or had someone do it for him because his…."

"He didn't do it." Baez said cutting off Danny. She handed over a report. "Corner just sent this over. Time of Death is between 1-5 am."

"Ok, but he could still have…." Danny started to say as he looked at the next sheet. "He was spotted in Midtown."

Baez nodded. "With more than a dozen witnesses, and his phone records check too. He didn't call anyone, and only spoke to three people all of whom were at the video shoot."

Danny sighed and handed the paper back to Baez. "Great, and that just cleared our one and only suspect. Where are we on the murder weapon and crime scene?"

"CSU just finished processing the tarp." Baez responded to the Danny's question.

"Great hopefully they can provide a lead on this case." Danny stated as he sighed and walked away from the interrogation room.

 **Additional note: Eddie talks to Jamie about her partner, Danny and Baez get a lead, Frank faces pressure from the State Department, and Erin continues to hit roadblocks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry that I fell behind on this story. Between work, family, Hurricane Irma, and other commitments, I just could not find the time to write. Of course I am sadden at the beginning of the new season of Blue Bloods and the loss of Linda. But fear not, Linda is around in this AU. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into the office of the Chief Judge for court. She saw the Chief Judge wave her to a seat in front of the desk, which Erin sat down as the Chief Judge was on the phone. Erin took a breath and tried to relax wondering what was going on. She saw the Chief Judge lean back in her chair. "Alright thank you Senator."

"Problem?" Erin asked as she watched the Chief Judge hang up the phone.

The Chief Judge shook her head. "The senator was informing me of a bill that I support and giving me a update on it. How are you doing Erin?"

Erin shifted in her seat. "Still racking my brain on why they called this witness to the stand your honor. But other than that, I am doing well."

"Good to hear, but I have some news for you." The Chief Judge stated. She then went through some files on her desk and pulled out a folder a moment later. "I have decided to indefinitely postpone the trial."

"Your honor?" Erin asked somewhat confused. She shifted in her seat. "I thought you were waiting to make a decision?"

"I am, but until such time as any evidence comes forward to show me that you are to resume your place on the bench during the trial, or not, I have to suspend the trial." The Chief Judge told Erin. She handed Erin the folder. "I need your signature."

"Ma'am?" Erin asked more confused now. "Is the defense calling my competency into question here?"

"Not all." The Chief Judge answered Erin's question. She shifted in her seat this time. "Because of the scheduling of the trial and everyone else's schedule, I would not be able to assign another judge to take over the case."

"I see you your honor." Erin answered. She took a breath and thought of her next words carefully. "What about other cases, and matters I am to preside over on my docket?"

"You may still preside over those." The Chief Judge responsed. She got up and walked around the desk and took the chair next to Erin's. "Look Erin, I don't like this anymore than you do. I have seen you as a District Attorney and the few short months that you are a judge. I know that you can be more than objective."

Erin nodded. "Thank you your honor."

"However, I have to follow procedure here and that requires me taking you off this case." The Chief Judge added in. She patted Erin on the hand. "Don't worry about it. I have let this process play out. You understand don't you?"

Erin nodded again. "I do your honor."

The Chief Judge smiled and got up. "Good, now I will need your signatures on the forms, and once I know this matter has been cleared up, we will get you back on the trial."

Erin nodded her understanding and took the pen offered to her wondering what the hell was going on within the halls of the courthouse.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ghormley walked into the office where Garrett and Frank were sitting down in the chairs as Frank was on the phone. Garrett motioned Ghormley over. "He's on the phone with the state department."

"How's it going?" Ghormley asked as he sat down in the other chair across from Frank.

"Well thank you very much for your help in not resolving this matter." Frank said into the phone before hanging up the phone with a force. "Ass."

"Call didn't go so well boss?" Ghormley asked flinching already knowing the response to the statement.

"No it didn't." Frank replied giving Ghormley a look that made him cringe a little bit. He took a breath. "The state department will not pressure the Turkish consulate to hand over any video evidence without due cause. They have told us they will work to get our officer released in accordance to international agreements."

"That is diplomatic speech saying your officer is screwed." Ghormley replied to Frank's statement.

"We don't know that." Garrett countered Ghormley's statement. He shifted in his seat. "It just may be they are working their own channels."

"No, they pretty made it clear they would not do anything to secure the release of our officer." Frank replied to Garrett's statement. "In the State Departments own words. ""We will not interfere in any country's investigation or detention of a US Citizen until a formal request has been processed."

"And you calling them is not a formal request?" Ghormley asked in shock.

Frank shook his head. "With the current diplomatic and strategic tensions with Turkey, they feel that cautious optimism is the best course of action. So they will not even request the Turkish Consulate release the tapes."

Garrett was shocked now. "That is a load of hogwash."

"I agree but my hands are tied at the moment, by two forms of government." Fran answered. He took a breath and looked to Ghormley. "Where are you on your assignment?"

"I faxed over the release to the CO at Rikers, but told him to slow walk it as much as he could." Ghormley replied with a smile on his face. "But you can expect a phone call or diplomatic lawyers showing up at Rikers soon to demand we speed up their release."

"I know that." Frank said. He took another breath and looked at Garrett. "What about you?"

Garrett shifted in his seat. "I got the person I am going to leak the story too, but are you sure you want to do this. It might cause our officer harm while he is still in custody of the Turkish government? They aren't exactly known for treating prisoners well."

"I know that, but maybe exerting some outside public pressure might do us some good." Frank replied as he saw Baker coming into the office. "Yes Baker?"

"The Turkish Counsel General on the line sir." Baker answered standing by the door. She shifted on her feet. "I told him you were in a meeting but he was pretty adamant I try and get you on the phone."

"That will be him trying to force you to release his security officers faster." Garrett added after Baker was finished.

Frank nodded. "I know that too."

Ghormley shifted in his seat. "What are you going to do boss?"

"Take the call." Frank answered leaning forward in his chair. He looked at Baker. "Thank you Baker."

Baker nodded and walked out of the office as Garrett and Ghormley watched as Frank picked up the phone.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Yea, I don't know what to tell you." Eddie said into her phone as she ate her cheeseburger at her desk as she was on her lunch break. Her and her rookie partner were ordered to standby at the house to talk to the detectives following their take down at the bodega a couple hours ago. "I can't request a new partner babe. Trust me I know, I've look."

She chuckled at Jamie's reply on the phone as she saw Sgt. Renzulli coming down the hallway towards her. "Hey I got to go. Sarge is coming. I love you."

Renzulli walked up as she set the phone down on the desk. "How cute. So when are we expecting any baby Reagans to be running around."

"Funny Sarge." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She wiped her hands and mouth with the napkin. "What's up?"

"I got a call from your partner's father." Renzulli answered as he sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Did you threaten to fire Dwyer?"

"No I told him I can recommend that to can him." Eddie replied defending herself. She shifted in her seat. "He's a arrogant ass who thinks he'll make it through his probationary year and get that Transfer to Manhattan North to be a driver for his dad. I told him he may not make it if he doesn't start listening."

"That is what I told him, but apparently daddy heard differently from junior." Sgt. Renzulli answered. He shook his head. "He ordered me to switch partners, but I lied and said it would take at least a week."

"Sarge you don't have to get jammed up because of me." Eddie told him.

"I'm not because I heard from the other officers on the scene and you were right to call him out." Renzulli told her. He stood up. "You were trained by your husband and are one of the best cops I have seen. You can get him straighten out. Just watch your back."

Eddie wondered what Renzulli meant by those words as he started away from the desk.

 **New York County Crime Lab**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the crime lab. The tech waved them over and handed them a file. "Detectives not much to go on here. The tarp is just a plain tarp that your perp was able to get from any local hardware store."

"Great so we got squat again." Danny replied not bothering to open up the file. He handed the file over to Baez. "You could have saved us the trip."

"But where is the fun in that detective?" The tech replied with a smile on his face.

"You found something?" Baez asked opening up the file.

The tech nodded. "Fingerprints. Now I was able to rule out most of them as the crew or people who handled the tarp, but one came back. The name is in the file."

Baez opened the file. "Hector Cruz. AKA Little Cruzing."

"Let me see that." Danny asked Baez. She handed the file over to him. He opened it. "Wait a minute. I know this guy. He was suspected in several auto theft rings a couple years ago."

"And he was never convicted?" Baez asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nope because we could never tie him to the cars. Why are his prints on there?"

The tech pulled a paper off the printer. "He has a work permit for a music company."

"Big Apple Records?" Baez asked.

The tech shook his head. "Nope. Some upstart company called Upper Eastside Recording Company. He apprantley has a work card to produce cars for music videos."

"Gee, I wonder where he gets those cars from?" Baez asked closing the file.

"I wonder as well." Danny asked. He turned to the tech. "Did our victim have a work card from that company too?"

The tech nodded. "She did. As an assistant for the productions of music videos as well as the company's president Thomas Reynolds."

"Well then, let's go to Upper Eastside Recording Company and see if they can get us some answers." Danny stated. "Thanks."

The tech nodded as Danny and Baez walked away from the desk.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood by the window as he stared out over the city. The call had not gone well with the Turkish Consulate General, and in the end, Frank had to call Rikers and order the release of the two Turkish Security guards personally as the Turkish Consulate General had threaten to call the State Department and the Attorney General's Office on the department. He remained at the window as Baker came in. "Sir."

"What is it Baker?" Frank asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"You have a meeting in thirty minutes with the mayor, and Garrett left a message sir." Baker replied as she stood there by the door. "The story has been leaked.

"Thank you." Frank answered as he remained rooted where he stood. He saw her not moving from the spot she occupied in the reflection. "Is there anything else?"

"Sir you did the best you could through the route you tried." Baker told him as he remained there at the window. "Now its up to public pressure to get them to release Officer Eren out of custody."

"I know that." Frank answered. He finally turned away from the window. "Last time I checked the public wasn't necessarily on our side either."

Baker nodded. "True sir, but when it comes to a injustice, you will be presently surprised by people."

Frank nodded as he walked back over to his desk. "Have you read it?"

"His file?" Baker asked. She started towards the desk. "I haven't had the chance yet sir. Is he a good officer?"

"One of the best." Frank replied. He held up the folder before he passed it to her. "Graduated towards the top of his academy class. Speaks fluent Turkish and Arabic. He turned down a positioning in intelligence to stay on the streets."

"Has multiple commendations in here too." Baker said as she looked over the folder. "Mainly all for his community work."

"One of the good guys." Frank said as Baker walked back to the desk and set the folder back down. "Now he is caught in the game of diplomatic shuffle waiting for us to come and get him."

Baker stood there for a moment before speaking. "You'll find a way sir. You always do."

"Might not be so easy this time Abigail." Frank replied to Baker's statement. He took a breath and looked at her. "It may take a miracle."

Baker nodded. "I'll hold all calls sir."

"Thank you." Frank answered as he sat there in his seat as Baker moved back to her desk outside the office.

 **Upper Eastside Recording Company**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the small but comfortable office the recording company and headed toward the front desk. The male secretary behind the desk looked up. "How can I help you folks?"

"I'm Detective Reagan and this is Detective Baez." Danny answered holding up his badge for the secretary behind the desk to see. "We need to speak with Thomas Reynolds and Hector Cruz."

"One second please." The secretary replied. He punched a button on his phone. "Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Cruz, there are couple of NYPD detectives here…."

The door to the office flew open and two men began running out of the office. Danny and Baez began running after them. "NYPD stop."

Baez pulled out her radio and called it in. "5-4 detectives requesting additional units at Upper Eastside Recording Company with the apprehension of two possible murder suspects."

Danny continue to race after the two men who bolted through a stairwell door and started down the stairs. "NYPD Stop."

Danny could hear Baez right behind him and the two men could hear the detectives right behind them. One of them turned and looked back, causing him to trip over a step and falling on a landing. Baez rushed up. "I got him Reagan."

Danny nodded and continued after the other one closing the distance as he saw the man dip out a door, with Danny coming through a moment later. Danny spotted him running through a parking garage and took off after him. He saw the man turn back to gauge the distance and ran into a car that was backing out. Danny came over and saw who it was. "Hector Cruz."

"Yeah." Hector answered from the ground.

"NYPD Detective Reagan." Danny replied kneeling down and rolling Hector over. "We need to have a talk."

"I need to go the hospital." Hector claimed as Danny slapped the cuffs on him.

"Well maybe you can borrow this lady's car." Danny answered as he brought Hector to his feet. "Or I could give you a ride since I doubt you will be driving for the next five to ten years. Let's go."


	5. Update

**Not a Chapter:**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone for falling so far behind on this story the past few months, but between work, family and other commitments during the weeks, I just haven't had to much update the story I would like to, but fear not, there will be a update coming. Hopefully soon. Thank you all for your paitenance and understanding and reviews. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I offer no apologies for my really lengthy delay in this story. Work, and real life has gotten in the way of trying to find the time to actually work on the story. So I hope you will continue to follow this story as I find ways to update it and as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked into the precinct with her partner as they approached the booking desk when Renzulli stuck his head out of his office. "Reagan, I need to see you in here before you clock out."

Eddie nodded before tossing her partner Dwyer a look. He had a smug look on his face. Eddie shook her head and walked into Renzulli's office. "What's up Sarge?"

"Apparently your partner went to Daddy again." Renzulli told Eddie as he shut the door behind her. He walked to the desk and sat down. "As of now you are on desk duty while IAB conducts a performance review of you."

"WHAT!" Eddie shouted with good cause for doing so. She was lucky she remained on her feet. "I'll kill that….."

"Stand down Reagan." Renzulli exclaimed to her. He got up and walked around his desk. "I think it's also a load myself, but I have to follow protocol. Your father in law would tell you that."

Eddie opened and closed her mouth, yet she knew Renzulli was right. So she nodded. "You're right Sarge. Sorry about my outburst."

"It's alright Eddie." Renzulli replied. He patted her on the shoulder. "But I would keep my distance from Dwyer for the time being, if I were you."

"Right Sarge." Eddie answered. She shifted on her feet. She rubbed her face. "Who are you going to partner him up with?"

"Nobody will take as of right now, and for good reason." Renzulli said as he walked around his desk. He then sat down. "So I am going to pair up with him for the time being."

"Oh no Sarge." Eddie complained. She sat down in the chair across from Renzulli. "He'll screw you over too."

"Don't worry about me Eddie." Renzulli answered as he leaned forward in his chair. "I will make sure to let the kid know I don't appericate anyone using me or my officers as pawns to get what they want."

Eddie nodded as she wondered if her career was heading down the sink.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was sitting at her desk going case files from the trials that she was still able to preside over. She was trying to decide on a defense motion ruling to dismiss evidence, but she was having trouble focusing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, when a knock came on her door. "Come in."

Her boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker stuck his head in holding up a bag. "Hey babe you hungry?"

"Oh my god I love you." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She waved him in. "Yes please. How was your surgery?"

"Not too bad. Routine stuff." Andrew replied as he set the bag down in front of her. She reached in and took out her chicken Caesar salad, and his burger which she passed over. "Thanks. I got your message. You ok?"

Erin shook her head. "It is this witness. You know the one that used to work with me."

Andrew nodded as he opened up his cheeseburger. "Yeah, the one that got fired for leaking body camera footage. What about her?"

"I just can't figure out how she knew the defendant." Erin replied as she took a bite of the salad. She washed it down with a drink of water. "They never crossed paths before in the district attorney's office, and she has been out of the country during the time of his alleged crime and arrest."

Andrew washed down a bite of his cheeseburger with a sip from his bottle of water. "Maybe they knew each other from their childhood?"

Erin shook her head with a sip of water as well after taking a bit of her salad. "I checked. She grew up here, while he only arrived in the country about five years ago."

"Well maybe it's one of those things where she crossed paths with him in neighborhood?" Andrew replied as he finished off his cheeseburger and water before throwing away his trash. "I mean what harm could it bring?"

Erin sighed as she leaned back in her chair and thought about it for a moment. "No, there is something more here going on, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well make sure when you look into it, you don't lose more than your finger." Andrew told her with a reassuring smile as Erin sat back looking at him.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Hector, you are telling me you didn't know anything about this murder." Danny said as he walked around the table. "Then why did you run?"

Hector looked up at Danny. "What would you do when you have a record like mine? I panicked, but I didn't kill anybody."

Danny stood behind Hector now. "You know what I think you are lying to me. I think you killed Kimberly because she probably stumbled across you stealing cars for music videos."

Hector started to get up. "What are you….."

"Sit down." Danny answered as he came towards the table that forced Hector to sit back down at the table. "I know you had something to do with murder. A young woman died because of you and your bosses greed."

"Alright look. I knew Kimberly, but I didn't kill her." Hector said as he turned his head to follow Danny around. He shifted in his seat. "She was the lady in charge of the shoot. She was the one that told me to go and find cars for it. She didn't say how though."

"So you go out and steal cars and when she finds out you panic." Danny replied as he stepped up closer to Hector. He bent down a little bit to get closer to the ear. "So to make sure you don't go to jail for the rest of your life, you kill her."

Hector shot up out of his chair again before Danny forced him back down. "I didn't do it."

"Shut up." Danny answered as he walked around the other side of the table now. "Your fingerprints were on the tarp that was used to wrap up Kimberly's body in. How do you explain that?"

"Of course my prints were on the tarp, along with most of the crews." Hector countered Danny's question. He shifted in his chair. "We used the tarp to cover the cars for the shoot."

"Really, but maybe you used after you bludgeoned Kimberly to death." Danny accused Hector who shot him a look. Danny walked angrily around the table. "Don't look at me. If you didn't do it, where were you between midnight and six am?"

Hector sighed and looked defeated. "I was in Red Hook last night. Meeting up with someone about getting another car for the shoot."

Danny sighed and tossed a notepad and pen onto the table. "Name and number."

As Hector was writing down the information, in another interrogation room Baez was sitting down at the table as Thomas Reynolds shifted nervously in his seat. "I need a doctor. I think I broke my ankle."

"The EMT's said it was a sprain; you'll be fine." Baez answered. She took a picture out and slide it across the table to Thomas. It was the crime scene photo of Kimberly. "But Kimberly isn't."

Thomas sighed and pushed the picture back. "I didn't Kimberly."

"Really, then why did you run then Mr. Reynold's?" Baez asked as she set more photos down on the table in front of Thomas. "Innocent people don't run?"

"Look Kimberly came to us because she wanted a chance and we gave it to her." Thomas answered. He shifted in his seat before continuing. "After she told Hector to get more cars for the video, I waited until she left, and I told Hector to get them by any means possible. That means I know he probably…"

"I get the point." Baez replied. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Then why did you run?"

"Because I panicked. If the board found out what I had Hector do." Thomas answered as he shifted in his chair. He looked down. "They probably fire me."

"Yeah I am thinking that already happen." Baez said. She sat up straight and looked at Thomas for a moment. "So where were you at the time that Kimberly was murdered?"

Thomas thought for a moment. "I was out of town until late last night. I didn't get home until two. I can get you the info if you like?"

Baez nodded and passed over a pad of paper and pen. "Name and numbers."

A few minutes later Baez and Danny met by their desk. Danny looked at his partner. "So did your guy give you a alibi?"

Baez nodded. "About to call to confirm. What about Hector?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at the box where Hector was still sitting. "All but admitted to stealing cars, but he's not copping to the murder."

Baez nodded. "You know what that means Reagan?"

"Yeah I'll get the coffee, you start dialing." Danny answered as he moved towards the coffee pot while Baez sat down at her desk.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baker opened the door as Ghormley and Garrett walked in. Frank looked up from the file he was currently reading. "What do you got for me now?"

"The leak did the job of causing a public outrage, but it reached the State Department." Garrett answered Frank's question as they sat down in the chairs. "I just got a earful from the spokesperson. To quote, "you are risking serious damage to our relationship with Turkey by leaking this to the paper." They are threatening to call the mayor and governor if we don't issue a denial of the story."

"Boss this crap." Ghormley replied as he tossed a look to Garrett before looking at Frank. "They are playing geopolitical politics while our officer sits there in a Turkish consulate waiting to be transported for trial in a foreign country, while the event happen here in America."

"It technically is Turkish soil because of the treaties we signed." Garrett countered.

Ghormley tossed Garrett another look. "Semantics."

"Politics no matter what the wording." Frank added in getting their attention back to him. He sighed and placed his hands on the desk. "Did they give us a timetable for the release?"

"No but according to the spokesperson they want it as soon as possible." Garrett answered. He shifted in his seat. "Frank we have to issue a retraction. They could get the mayor and governor to fire you."

"I know that, but don't issue the retraction to the story." Frank ordered. He leaned back in his chair. "In fact stall them."

Garrett looked on in shock at Frank who was usually more sensible when it came to these things. "Why?"

"Leave no man behind." Ghormely answered for Frank. He looked at Garrett. "It's what we did on the pile with the FDNY."

"Its also what Marines do. We don't leave no man behind." Frank added in. He got up and walked to the window. "If we issue that retraction, we'll be basically leaving Officer Arda Eren behind. And I don't want to do that. Stall them Garrett."

"Even if it cost you everything boss?" Ghormley asked already knowing the answer.

Frank nodded. "That and more. Get it done."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded as they got up and left Frank alone with his thoughts.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Alright thanks." Danny said into the phone and set the phone down on the cradle. He sighed and looked at his partner. "Hector alibied out partner. He actually paid cash to the person he wrote down to use the car in the video. How did you do?"

Baez shook her head. "Same. Thomas Reynolds also alibied out. His wife and doorman confirmed he came home late, and didn't leave until eight this morning."

Danny groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "There has to be something to help break this thing open."

Baez nodded as a tech came over towards the desk. "Detective Reagan, I got something to show you."

Danny looked at the tech. "What do you got?"

The tech set a table up on Danny's desk as Baez came around. The tech pressed the screen. "This is from the security footage from the coffee shop."

The footage showed a non-descripted van speeding by the coffee shop. Danny looked at the tech. "Alright what about it?"

"Just this." The tech answered as he brought up another screen and pressed it again. The same video this time from what appeared to be across the street showed the same van pulled to a stop, idled for a moment before taking off just passed the coffee shop. "This is from a store from across the street. That is the same van. And here you can see…."

"The tarp that Kimberly was wrapped up in." Danny answered. He looked at the screen. "No image of the driver."

The tech shook his head. "None, and the image quality on this camera is really low, but we did get the license plate, but….."

"It came back as stolen." Baez answered. She groaned. "It feels like we are back at square one."

"But at least we got a real starting point now partner." Danny answered as he picked up the tablet. "Now all we have to do is find this van."


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry the brief delay in getting this update out there, but work and life really has kept me busy for the few weeks. Especially since moving to overnights, and the need for sleep has taken hold. Lol. Anyway what a great season finale, and I am so looking forward to next season and hopefully the wedding. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update, and as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bayridge, New York**

The dinner table was unusually quiet for the Reagan family dinner. The significat others and kids noticed it as well as Henry. He looked around the table. "I've seen Irish funerals more livelily than this. What has everyone down today?"

Erin, Danny, Eddie and Frank all answered as one. "Don't want to talk about it."

Henry chuckled as Michelle looked around. "I agree. Heck my family out in LA are more lively than this at normal family dinners."

Henry chuckled as he took a bit of his chicken. Nicky looked at her mom. "Is it because of that former lawyer mom?"

Erin tossed her daughter a look. "How did you know about that?"

"You and Andrew were talking about it the other night when I came home." Nicky answered. She laughed as got the look from Andrew and Erin. "I was listening to a lecture on my earbuds, not music."

Erin shook her head as Jamie looked at his wife. "At least your problem is a arrogant rookie ass for a partner."

Eddie shot her husband a look as Danny looked at Eddie. "Who's the rookie?"

"Officer John Dwyer." Eddie replied as she pushed the food around her plate. She finally picked up a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth. "His dad is the bureau chief."

"Harold Dwyer." Frank answered. He shook his head in disbelief. He sipped his wine. "Well that doesn't surprise me. The Dwyer family is a little let's say…."

"A bunch of arrogant asses." Henry said finishing his son's statement. He saw the shocked looks on everyone's face. "I was their father's/grandfathers boss. Thought they were better at the job than I was."

"I think the only good member of that family is the mom." Frank replied as he looked down at Eddie. "Way more level headed than her boys."

"What did he do?" Henry asked Eddie.

Eddie took a breath. "Basically told Daddy I was too hard on him. He ignores mine and other senior officer's orders. He rushed head long into a bodega robbery. He thinks he's going to make it past his first year and then become a driver for his dad. So now I am under review by IA for my performance."

Henry scoffed. "The little bastard knows all the tricks. If he doesn't get killed by the end of the first year which is why I hate that people think because of who their family is they got all the hooks and inside tracks."

"Well Dwyer thinks that of us." Eddie answered as she finished off her chicken.

Jack looked around. "But we're not though. If anything you guys have taught us not to use our name to get ahead."

"That is true Jack, but sometimes the name puts a target on our back though." Erin answered. She sighed and pushed her plate forward. "Marta is up to something and I can't figure out what it is."

"This is the lawyer that you got suspended for the…." Linda asked. She saw Erin nod her head in agreement. "What do you think is going on?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but because of her, I am off a truly important case but I am determine to find out why though."

"At least you are making progress in your case." Danny added in now. He pushed the food around his plate. "We struck out on the van."

"No other camera's picked it up huh?" Frank asked as he cut up some more chicken.

Danny shook his head. "Nope, and the possible routes it could have taken, it didn't appear on so I struck out there."

"Even with the real time cameras?" Jamie asked as he drank from his wine glass.

Danny nodded. "Even with those. And it came back as stolen so we are stuck there."

"So you go back to the basics." Henry said looking down to Danny who turned and looked at him. "You see if anyone in the area remembers seeing the van."

Michelle turned and looked at Danny. "Makes the most sense Danny."

"Yea, but out of all of us, I know who had the toughest week so far." Danny replied with a little bit of smile on his face. Everyone turned and looked at Frank. Danny picked up his wine glass. "How's it going at getting back Officer Eren dad?"

"It's not." Frank replied as he pushed some of the food off to the side of his plate. He sighed and picked up his glass as well. "There is nothing to show any contradicting evidence to force the Turkish government's hand."

"Not even surveillance footage dad?" Jamie asked as he looked down at his father.

Frank shook his head. "The footage shows the scuffle but doesn't show when Officer Eren struck the Turkish security official. They claim Eren hit their official inside the doorway, while our side claims it was outside the doorway."

"And we cant force the Turkish government to give up their security footage?" Eddie asked. She shifted in her seat. "I mean it is a public building."

"But the consulate is Turkish soil in all regards." Michelle Ortega answered for Erin, and Jamie. She sighed and looked at Frank. "Doesn't matter if it's a hundred feet below ground or twelve stories up."

Jamie took all this in. "Has anyone been by to see him dad?"

Frank nodded. "The state department, our legal department, and his own lawyer has. They report he's in good spirits but the government could move him at any time."

"To where?" Nicky asked.

"Turkey for trial." Jamie replied for his father. He looked down at him again. "And there he won't get treated like he would here."

Frank sighed and looked around the table. "No he won't."

Everyone at the table just looked at Frank who looked down sadly as he went back to his dinner. After dinner, Erin, Eddie, and Danny were in the kitchen cleaning up the stuff from dinner. Frank was sitting at the table with his computer. Danny looked at his father. "What you working on dad?"

"Oh trying to figure out how to get our officer released." Frank replied. He looked up as the trio finished up with the dishes. "So I have gone over everything again, and I cannot find a something to leverage the Turkish government."

"Have you checked into employees of the consulate dad?" Jamie said walking into the kitchen with a wash cloth after wiping down the table. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"What are you talking about kid?" Danny asked him. Everyone leaned against the counter. "How can you check into employees of the consulate kid? Aren't they foreign employees?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not all of them, and if they are, unless they were flown in on government aircraft and bypass customs, they would….."

Frank looked at his son and smiled. He stood up and pulled out his phone. "Have to clear customs. Nice that Harvard education didn't go to waste."

Everyone in the kitchen except Jamie chuckled. Danny looked at his brother. "Nice going kid. Now if you can help us out on ours?"

"I did think about this." Jamie answered with a smirk on his face. He walked close to his wife. "You had body camera footage right? From the time you took Dwyer on to now right?"

Eddie looked at her husband and nodded. Then it slowly dawned on her. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Oh my god you are a genius. It's one the reasons I married you."

"I thought it was my charming personality." Jamie countered with a smile on his wife. He turned his body to have his shoulder take the brunt of Eddie's playful slap. He then turned to Danny. "What about a toll pass or sticker on the van?"

"What about it?" Danny asked looking at Jamie. Then he realized it. He pulled out his phone and walked by Jamie giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Dad is right. That Harvard education didn't go to waste."

Jamie smiled and then turned to Erin, who was already pulling out her phone. "I know, I know. Check with our consulate down in Guatemala, and see if Marta got a license to practice down and see if my defendant was down there as well."

Jamie watched as Erin walked off towards the sun room too, leaving him and Eddie alone in the kitchen. Jamie walked over to her noticing the smirk. "What?"

"You have a habit of coming up with the right things at the right time don't you Reagan." Eddie replied with a smile as large as Jamie's was. She threw her arms around his neck. "It's very sexy."

"Really?" Jamie answered. He had a twinkle in his eye. He placed his hands slightly below her waist and slowly traveled south. "Care to go home and show me?"

Eddie nodded and planted a kiss on him. "Get our stuff so we can say good bye."

Jamie smiled and turned to walk out of the kitchen as Frank walked back in. He looked at his daughter in law with a curious look. "What is he grinning about?"

Eddie just smiled and walked up to Frank. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you later Frank."

Frank watched as Eddie left the kitchen saying good bye to Michelle as she walked in with her coffee cup. Frank looked at her. "Ok. Now I am confused by that. What happen there?"

"If I need to explain it to you Frank, then we are not doing it right." Michelle answered with a smirk on her face. She deposited her cup in the sink and walked up to give Frank a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be at the dining room with Henry and Nicky and Andrew."

Frank nodded and watched as Michelle walked off. It then dawned on Frank. "Oh."

He then shook his head and sat back down on his laptop to begin the new and determined search to get his officer back.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baez walked into the desk and saw her partner sitting at his desk already. "Morning Reagan. You're in early."

"Morning Baez." Danny replied as he clicked through images on his computer. "Yeah I am."

Baez set her stuff down and walked around the desk and saw what Danny was doing. "What are you doing?"

Danny turned to talk to her. "Well yesterday at dinner, we talked about how the case was stalling out right."

Baez nodded. "Yeah."

"Well as me, Eddie and Erin were cleaning up. Jamie came in because he thought about this." Danny answered. He clicked through another couple of images. "What if the owner had a toll pass for his van. It turned out he did so I am searching all the images of vehicles that came across the GW Bridge around that time frame."

"Alright I can see where this going?" Baez answered. She looked down at the screen. She looked. "Did you find him?"

Danny replied as he turned back to his computer. "Not yet."

He clicked through a few more images as Baez stood by. Then he stopped. "Until now."

Baez looked down at the screen as a shot of a license plate came up. "That's it."

"Yeah, let me see if I can get the drivers face here." Danny said as he brought up the image of the front part of the vehicle again. He studied it for a moment. The image showed a middle age white male behind the wheel. "I think this is our guy Baez."

Baez nodded. "Send me the image, and I'll run him."

Danny nodded as he shot a pointed finger at the screen. "Gotcha."

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked in where her assistant was waiting for her in her chambers. "Good morning your honor."

"Morning Patrick." Erin replied with a smile on her face as she walked over to her desk. She saw a smile on his face. "What?"

"Remember when you interviewed me, and I told you I like your tenacity to find the truth." Patrick replied with the same smile on his face.

Erin nodded. "Yeah."

Patrick picked up a folder from the chair and handed it over to Erin. "That is definitely still a trait I like about you. You were right. Marta was practicing law, but not in the US. Turns out they don't have a bar association down there. You take a test and if you pass you can practice."

Erin took the folder and opened it. "She did pro bono work at several locations in the capital."

Patrick nodded. "Turns out also she met someone there. A certain defendant. They had a brief but very enlightening relationship."

Erin flipped the pages. "I'll be damn. They have a kid together who is living with grandparents down there."

"Yep, and if he goes to jail the income will shut off because she is not working here yet." Patrick answers. He sees the look Erin is giving her. "What are you going to do your honor?"

Erin set the file down. "I don't know."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett and Ghormley walked into Frank's office first thing that morning. They were shocked at Baker and Frank sitting on the couch going over files. Garrett said it first. "Morning."

Frank didn't look up neither did Baker. "Morning."

"Morning boss." Ghormley added in. He walked on over. He sat down in the chair opposite the duo. "What are you doing?"

Frank didn't bother looking up from his work. "Searching for a piece of leverage."

"Say that again?" Garrett asked as he now sat down in another chair. "It sounded like you were looking for a piece of leverage."

"That is correct." Frank answered. He looked up with a smirk on his face, along with Baker. "One of the nice things about going to Harvard Law school is they teach you about international laws and immunity."

"Right which means we can't touch anyone from the consulate." Garrett said. He then looked at Frank and Abigail and saw the looks on their faces. "Oh. Oh. Are you sure that is wise?"

Ghormley was confused. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"Well just like we employ personnel from our host countries for our embassies and consulates other countries do the same." Frank answered. He then looked back down towards the paperwork and computer in front of him. "So we are looking for the right piece."

Ghormley got it now. "I see boss. Once you find that piece, you find something to…."

"I am not falsely arresting anybody, but enforcing the laws on the books." Frank said cutting off Ghormley. He then found what he was looking for on the computer. He searched for the paperwork and found it. He handed it Ghormley. "Here. Get a judge to sign off on a warrant for her."

Ghormley took it, looked it over and then passed it to Garrett who studied it as well. "Azra Kaba. Dual citizen. Executive assistant to the deputy Consulate General. What will be the charge?"

"Assualt on a police officer." Baker said now. She spun around her computer and showed the footage. "The state department got the security footage for inside the consulate to see if they can help our officer. This is what it shows."

The video showed Officer Eren and the Turkish security official struggling. Then the footage shows a woman grabbing the officer causing him to fall back. "How did we get this?"

"I got my connections too." Frank answered. He then spun around the other lap top which showed a different angle. "They claimed she was trying to steady the officer but as you can see…"

"She pulled him back." Garrett answered. He looked at the both of them for a moment. Garrett nodded. "Ok, I can work with this. But be warned of the storm it brings."

"I'll bring my umbrella." Frank said. He stood up. "I want the full show outside the consulate and I want it done within the next day."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded as they got up and headed towards the door as Frank sighed and moved to the window.


	8. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hi everyone. There is no apologies I can give but life, work and a lack of serious inspiration all conspired against me. But thankfully with school starting back up and my work and regular life settled down, I can pump out more regularly than I have. So keep tuned. Looking forward to the new season and the Jamko engagement and see how the producers and writing team handles it. So as always, read and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie watched with a scornful look as her "partner" walked out of roll call with his reassigned partner. Dwyer felt Eddie watching him and tossed her a smug look before walking out. Eddie scowled and turned away from the parade of officers leaving to get into their RMP's. She shook her head and went back to her desk where she looked about before logging into the system. She took her body cam and plugged the USB connection into the computer. It took several moments for the system to download the information. She looked around again before she clicked on the video of the day of the robbery in the bodega. She spent several minutes watching the video, rewinding it, watching it again, rewinding it and watching it again. She jotted down notes, after notes on her actions that day.

Then she heard something on the video. She rewound it and watched it again. There it was again on the video. It was Dwyer's voice on the tape. It was just after the robbery, but it was clear on the tape. Dwyer was talking on the phone. He was talking to someone about the events that occurred on that date. She jotted it down.

"Hey Reagan, what are you doing?" Renzulli asked as he came over to where she was sitting at her desk and on the computer. He saw what she had brought up. "Hey how did you….."

"Don't ask Sarge. But listen to this." Eddie replied. She plugged in a set of headphones and then handed over to Renzulli. She brought the video to the part and then pressed play. "Dwyer is talking to somebody and it wasn't us."

Renzulli heard the tape and the scowl appeared on his face. "That little bastard. I'll….."

"No Sarge don't." Eddie told Renzulli. She leaned back in her chair. An idea formulated in her head, and with it came a smile. "But I have an idea?"

Eddie told Renzulli about her idea, and watch a smile on his bloom too. "I like it. It will take me by the end of shift to get everything done. You think you can get the commissioner down here for this?"

Eddie smiled as well as she pulled out her phone. "I think that can be arranged."

Renzulli chuckled as Eddie placed the call.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was going over several files when Patrick walked into her office. She looked up and saw he had a folder in his hand. "What do you got there?"

"I had the detective at the District Attorney's office do some digging into our lovely couple your honor." Patrick replied as he walked on over and handed the file over to Erin. He stopped when she didn't open it. "You're not curious your honor?"

Erin nodded. "Of course I am, but will it make me….."

Patrick shook his head. He sat down in the chair in front of his boss. "No your honor, because this has your hands completely off it. Go ahead and open it."

Erin opened the folder and was surprised by what she found inside. "Are you sure about this?"

Patrick nodded. "Detective Abetemarco is one hundred percent sure about that. He went over all the documentation. Seems like your former little lawyer friend your honor just violated conditions of her suspension."

Erin nodded and closed the folder. "When is he going to the chief judge about this?"

"Twenty four hours from now. He's awaiting confirmation on the destination of the payments from a friend in the embassy" Patrick replied. He got up and walked around the side of the desk and poured his boss a glass of water. "Do you want him to wait?"

Erin shook her head as the glass appeared on her desk. "No. I want every t cross and every i dotted before we do this."

Patrick nodded as he walked towards the door. "Do you want a press release written up…."

"No, just make sure we are clean enough from it." Erin told her clerk who nodded. She took a breath and reopened the folder to reread everything once again.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stared out the window in his office as the door opened and in walked his senior staff. He took a breath and continued to remain contemplating everthing. Baker broke the silence first. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Boss everything is set up." Ghormley answered as he walked towards the desk and set down the folder. He took a set back towards the group. "We'll be ready to go by 0900 tomorrow."

Frank turned away from the window. "No leaks?"

Garrett replied shaking his head. "Not a one. Every one of the papers and TV's stations will be there tomorrow.

Frank nodded his understanding. "Good, and I want it broadcast live, so put the word out on social media as well. I want one representative from each of the protest groups to be there as well."

Garret looked at his boss then a smile grew onto his face. "I got what you are trying to do. Put ultimate pressure on the embassy and State Department. I'll reach out."

"Make sure they use the number symbol as well." Frank added in. He reached for a yellow sticky note and handed it to Garrett. "With that reference."

"It's called a hashtag. Its used…." Garrett started to explain but stopped when he saw his boss looking at him. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you." Frank replied with a sigh.

He then got up and proceeded to the window hoping what he was trying to do would be crazy enough to work.

 **Lower East Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez pulled up next to the apartment complex that came up in their search for the driver of the van. Danny looked around. "Are you sure this is it Baez?"

"Yeah according to the driver's license it is." Baez answered. She looked down the block and spotted the van. "Hey Danny. Look ahead."

Danny turned his head and spotted the van just down the block from where they were parked. He shook his head. "They never learn do they huh partner?"

"Nope they don't." Baez replied as she eyed the van. That is when she spotted their suspect coming around the corner. "Hey Reagan. Got him."

"Yep that's him." Danny said opening the driver's side door and stepping out with Baez right behind him. They waited until their suspect was a little closer. "Franklin Russo?"

The big burly man stopped in his tracks. "Who wants to know?"

"Police that's who." Danny answered showing his badge. He pointed to the car right next to Russo. "I want you to put your….."

Russo didn't bother. He dropped his food and started to take off, with Danny right behind him, with Baez jumping into the car. "Hey stop. NYPD."

Luckily for Baez and Danny, Russo didn't get very far because when he turned the corner and looked back to see where Danny was, he ran smack dab into the open door of a delivery truck making its delivery to the bodega that Russo had just left. Danny came around the corner as Baez pulled the car to a stop right behind the delivery truck. Danny wrenched the man's arms behind his back after turning him over onto his stomach.

Russo winced as Danny put on the handcuffs. "Ow, I think I broke my nose."

"Well that's not the only thing you broke." Danny answered the man's statement as he pulled him to his feet. He started moving him towards the car where Baez had the back door open. "Yet I don't think the delivery company is going to get the money for the repair job out of you anytime soon."

Danny placed Russo in the backseat and went around to the other side as Baez climbed into the driver's seat.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie finished filing another meaningless report into the file drawer when she spotted Renzulli coming out of his office. He tossed her a smile and a thumbs up before getting all serious again. He then turned and spotted Dwyer coming in with his temporary partner. "Dwyer, I called your father and asked him to come to the precinct later on today."

Dwyer looked a little nervous. "What for Sergeant?"

"IAB is making its determination into your complaint into Officer Reagan." Renzulli replied. He walked towards the young officer. "And I figured your father would like to be down here when the results are announced."

"Sure Sarge." Dwyer answered. He shifted onto his feet. "Whatever you say?"

Renzulli patted the young officer on the shoulder. "Good. Now get going on your assignments."

Dwyer nodded and turned to walk to where his partner was currently located. Eddie smiled and walked towards Renzulli. "Everything all set Sarge?"

Renzulli nodded. "Yep, and is the commissioner on board?"

Eddie nodded in reply as well. "Trust me. The commissioner will be glad to get rid of the person behind this."

Renzulli smiled and nodded before heading back to his office, as Eddie smiled and headed back to her duty, with the knowledge that their little scheme would work.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny looked into interrogation as Franklin Russo sat there with his lawyer, who was wearing a suit that was more expensive than Danny's. Danny wondered how Russo got a thousand dollar an hour lawyer to come and represent him. He saw Baez walk up. "You see this lawyer in there with him."

"Yep. That briefcase is worth more than my car." Baez replied looking at the man. She then recognized him. "That's Thomas Geraldson. Lawyer to the famous and wealthy."

Danny looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Because I read the gossip section of the newspaper." Baez answered. She shifted on her feet. "He represents everyone with money to throw around. Including a certain music producer that paid a former car thief to get cars for music videos."

"Really." Danny replied with a grin on his face. He started towards the door. "My day is looking brighter already."

Baez shook her head as they reached the door and opened it. The lawyer looked up. "Detectives, I just wanted to let you know that I will be filing a complaint for not letting my client seek medical attention."

"Really, because the medical form we have in his booking jacket shows that we took him to ER, where they diagnosed him a fractured nose." Danny answered as Baez took the medical form out of the jacket and set it down. "Now Franklin, tell me why Thomas Reynolds had you dumping Kimberly Ki's body down by Christopher Street Pier Park?"

The lawyer turned and looked at his client. "Don't answer that."

"You can go ahead and do that." Baez added in. She pulled another piece of paper out of the folder. "But we have you in the area when the body was dumped, and using a stolen vehicle. Imagine what a warrant will show with your phone records."

Danny nodded. "I just bet if we even dig a little deeper into your background, I suspect we find that you and Thomas Reynolds go back quite aways don't you?"

"Detectives if you have nothing to hold my client on, we are going to leave." The lawyer countered.

Danny scoffed. "Oh you are going to leave alright. Out of this nice room to holding, then to central booking on a murder charge, along with a stolen vehicle charge."

"Wait, murder?" Franklin replied. The realization was starting to sink in. "I didn't kill anybody."

The lawyer tossed a look over to him. "Shut up Franklin."

"No you shut up!" Danny told the lawyer. He then turned to Franklin. "You got something to say."

Franklin nodded. "Ok. I dumped the body, but Tommy asked me too."

The lawyer rolled his eyes, but Baez and Danny ignored this. Baez motioned with her hands. "So you do know Thomas Reynolds."

Franklin nodded. "We grew up on the same block and went to school together. He got me job at his company doing basic handyman work, and basic construction jobs."

"Go on." Danny told him.

"Tommy called me and told me he need help getting rid of bit of trash. I thought he meant from the shoot." Franklin answered. He shifted in his seat. "But when I saw the body, I knew what he meant."

"You could have said no." Baez countered.

Franklin shook his head. "Tommy is one of my best friends, and I would do anything to help him out."

"Including the twenty thousand he deposited into your bank account." Danny added in getting a nod from Franklin. "What time was this?"

"Just after 1:30." Franklin replied.

"He was out of town until two." Danny answered. He started towards the door. "Come on partner. This low life is trying to…."

"He has a little apartment over in Fort Lee." Franklin answered. He wrote down the address. "Here is the address."

Danny took the paper from the man as the lawyer sighed and looked at the both of them. "What does my client get if this information proves to be correct?"

Danny pocketed the paper. "I don't know. How much was is that suit worth to you?"

Baez rolled her eyes as she and Danny left the interrogation room to go and see if the new information they had proved to be accurate.

 **A/N: Next chapter we get closure in all cases, and Frank's maneuver causes headaches for Turkey in the play of getting the NYPD officer back. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you are well. Sorry for the delay in getting this update out there, but I had computer issues so I had to switch to my laptop. So again I apologize for the delay. I hope everyone enjoys the latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Third Ave and East 50** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood off to the side as he watched as a line of uniform officers were checking ID's and bags of people walking off the elevator and moving towards the doors of the consulate. Some gave the officers angry glances, while others smiled politely before moving towards the door. The officers after they checked everyone politely nodded and said their thanks before moving on with the crowd. Yet deep down, they were hoping whatever the commissioner had plan would work because they did not want to appear on the national news at impeding a foreign governments consulate workers from their jobs.

"She hasn't shown up yet boss." Ghormley said coming over to stand near Frank. He also stared at the crowd. "Maybe she got wind and fled."

Frank shook his head. "She hasn't booked a ticket, or checked in with customs, so unless they flew her out on a government aircraft; so I'm betting she'll show up."

Ghormley nodded. "Well your gut is hardly wrong boss. I'll go with that."

Frank didn't answer as Garrett walked on up. He didn't look happy. "Frank we have a problem?"

"I am guessing that the consulate general placed a phone call and he is also on the way up here." Frank replied to Garrett's statement. "That was expected."

"Well apparently he is bringing with him the lawyer that represents consulate general in all civil matters." Garrett answered as he shifted again on his feet. He took a breath. "We can stall for so long before he places a call to DC."

"Well then we better find her before he does." Ghormley added in as the elevator binged. Ghormley nodded in that direction. "Heads up sir. Here they come."

Frank turned and straightened out his suit coat as the Turkish Consulate General walked up. "Mr. Consulate General."

"Commissioner." The Consulate General replied. He didn't shake hands with Frank. He nodded to the man standing right behind him. "This is Mr. Harris Langdon. He represents the consulate in all local legal matters."

"Commissioner." The lawyer said in reply to the introduction. He shifted on his feet and pulled a blue packet from his portfolio. "This is a cease and desist order that we will file against you and the NYPD. You are violating international law by conducting illegal searches on foreign nationals."

"If you haven't noticed, we are searching anybody." Garrett answered in reply. He saw out the corner of his eye as the leaders of the protest groups brought out their cellphones and began to record the interaction. "We are looking for an American Citizen who works for the consulate."

The lawyer scoffed. "They would have diplomatic immunity as well as you know."

"Not the case." Frank replied this time. He pulled out a sheet of paper. He held it at a low angel. "According to our legal department, any American citizen under the employment of a foreign consulate is protected by diplomatic immunity only on the presence of consulate property. Once they are off property, they are subject to local, state and federal prosecution."

Yet before the consulate general or the lawyer could reply a senior officer came on over towards the group. "Excuse me Commissioner. We have her."

Frank nodded and turned to the pair. "Excuse me gentlemen."

The consulate general and the lawyer stood there in shock as Frank made his way over to where the officers were holding the young lady. The lady looked a little nervous as two officers stood nearby as Frank walked over with the officer who came and got him. The two officers came to attention. "As you were. Azra Kaba?

The young woman nervous nodded. "Yes that is me. How can I help you?"

Frank nodded to the officer who turned and ordered the other officers to stand down and the crowd began to flow more freely into the office. Frank turned back to the young woman. "Azra Kaba I am to inform you that you are being placed under arrest."

"What!?" Azra Kaba exclaimed.

Frank pulled out a card. "The charge is assault on a police officer, interfering with a police officer in the course of his duties, and obstruction of justice."

"Commissioner you cant do this." The Consulate General countered.

Azra Kaba nodded. "The Consulate General is right sir. I have diplomatic immunity. I am a Turkish citizen."

"You were born in the United States, and have dual citizenship." Frank countered once again as the elevator dinged. He nodded to the sergeant standing nearby. "Take her into custody and read her rights."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The Consulate General yelled at Frank. He walked on over towards him. "I WILL CALL THE STATE DEPARTMENT AND LODGE A COMPLAINT. YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB."

"Well if you want to lodge a complaint, you can do it right now sir." Frank replied with a straight face. He reached out a hand. "Madam Ambassador."

The US Representative to the United Nations shook his outstretched hand. "Frank. I knew what you had planned but I have to say, you went a little overboard here."

The Turkish Consulate General looked at the US UN Ambassador. "Madam Ambassador, this is unprecendant. My assistant is a Turkish citizen, who has diplomatic immunity…"

"Yet the commissioner is within his legal right." The US UN Ambassador countered. She then pulled out a piece of paper. "When employees of a consulate conduct a crime within the host crime outside the consulate, they are subjected to prosecution within that particular country."

"But again my assistant was within the consulate which is considered Turkish soil." The Consulate General replied. He pointed to the doors. "She was standing right there….."

Frank looked at the pair before cutting them off. "When a crime is committed, any people, property, or material touching the host country soil is considered that soil."

"So she should be released." The lawyer countered.

"I reviewed the tape. Your assistant grabbed of Officer Eren." The US UN Ambassador. She took several still shots from her aide who was waiting for this. She handed them to the Turkish Consulate General. "As you can see, Officer Eren's feet are on the floor as he is falling backwards."

"Which shows us what?" The lawyer countered. He looked at the photos. "Her hand is on his collar….."

"Which by extension makes her on US soil." Frank said. He sighed and nodded towards the doors. "The law applies when you do such an act as this. So now if you excuse me Gentlemen. I have a judge waiting too…"

"Wait." The Turkish Consulate General called out. He sighed and shifted on his feet. He then nodded to his security guard standing nearby. "I'll have him brought out."

Frank kept a straight face. "Thank you."

The Consulate General nodded and walked into the consulate as the US UN Ambassador walked over. "You know the law actually doesn't say that Frank. It is a unwritten rule that is understood. You know he'll find out and raise hell."

"I know, but it worked." Frank answered as the form Officer Eren appeared at the door. He smiled as the cops on the floor formed a corridor to welcome their brother home. "But we leave no man behind."

The US UN Ambassador nodded as Officer Eren walked out as Frank stepped towards the man. Both men had smiles on their faces.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin stood outside the Chief Judge's chambers waiting to be called in. She had been called earlier that morning when the Chief Judge received the investigation report from Detective Abetemarco. She shifted nervously on her feet because of the unknown that awaited her.

The door opened and the Chief Judge's clerk came out. "She'll see you now Judge Reagan."

"Thank Clarissa." Erin answered. She smoothed out her outfit before walking into the chambers of the Chief Judge. "Thank you your honor."

"You're welcome Erin and please sit." The Chief Judge replied. She waited until Erin was seated and then she picked up the folder. "You may have been careful, but I can tell you had your hand in this."

Erin sucked in a breath. "Your honor, I would like to apologize if my actions…."

"Relax Erin." The Chief Judge told her. She leaned back into the chair. "It is common for judges to review cases including those that they recused themselves from to see if they missed anything. Often not they uncover new information that they would hand to the proper people."

Erin shifted in her seat. "Which I did in this case."

The Chief Judge nodded. "Which is what you did. Now I called you here because I want you present for this."

Erin nodded as a knock came from the door. The Chief Judges clerk stuck her head in. "They are here your honor."

"Thank you Clarissa." The Chief Judge answered. She stood up, so Erin stood up and moved to the side of the desk. Defense Council Perez, the defendant and Marta Avila all walked in. Marta seemed a little shocked that Erin was there. "Hello there. Please take a seat."

"Your honor, what is going on here?" The defense attorney asked as she eyed Erin. They sat down in the chairs provided. "And why is Judge Regan here?"

The Chief Judge sat down as Erin remained standing. She set the folder down on the desk. "You know as judges we are allowed to look at cases we recused ourselves from to see any irregularities. Well that was the case here, and in the investigation, something interesting came across my eyes here."

"And what is that your honor?" Marta asked nervously as she saw the look on the defendant who also looking very nervous.

"You two are married and you have a child." The Chief Judge answered the question. She passed over the file. "And you Ms. Avila had been giving legal advice to your husband who was in the states at that time in clear violation of your suspension."

The defense attorney scoffed at the file. "So the bar will extend her suspension. And there is nothing in the law about a man and wife testifying in defense…."

Now Erin spoke up. "Your client send money from his illegal activities to his wife and family down in Guatemala, with the note noting how he came across the money, and your client's wife accepted it. That is wire fraud along with criminal laundering."

The defendant and Marta were looking very nervous now. The Chief Judge seized on this. "Which means it makes your client's wife an accessory. We have notified the Guatemalan government. They will be…."

"I plead guilty your honor." The defendant said standing up, surprising his lawyer and his wife. "With the conditions that my wife and family are left out of it."

"Manuel shut up." Marta told her husband.

Erin took a step forward, making the defendant sit back down. "No deal. You knowingly used this information to get myself to recuse myself from the case to plead the sudden surprise witness."

"You honor…." The defense attorney started to say but was cutoff off when the door opened and in walked a couple of detectives and men in jackets with FBI ID's hanging off them. "What is this?"

"Your client and his wife are being taken into federal custody along with being charged additionally to the crimes they committed." The Chief Judge said. She stood up and nodded to the group who came in. "Take them into custody please."

The group of officers and agents nodded and came over to the seats where they stood up Marta and her husband up before placing the cuffs on them. They read the rights and walked them out with the lawyer following behind. Erin turned and looked at the Chief Judge.

"Your honor, the only crime I saw was the money transfer and the messages saying…." Erin started to say.

"I have been running my own investigation Erin." The Chief Judge said cutting her off. She motioned for Erin to take her seat again. "I don't like it when people play the system and get one of judges recused because of a vendetta and such. I rather have them recuse themselves because they discovered something on their own, or a legimate case comes up where they had previous interactions. They snow-balled you Erin, and like I said, I don't like it when people do that to my judges."

Erin nodded and stood up holding out her hand. "Thank you your honor."

"You're welcome." The Chief Judge replied with a smile on her face. She then stood up. "Now back to your courtroom. You got a backlog to get to."

Erin laughed and nodded. "Yes your honor."

The Chief Judge smiled as Erin turned and walked out, feeling lighter than she had in the past few days.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked into Renzulli's office. Renzulli had briefed her on the plan a little while ago. She was nervous because everything was riding on her and Renzulli's poker face here along with Frank's ability to play poker. She took a breath as she saw Renzulli hang up the phone. "Sarge?"

"Ahh Reagan." Renzulli said standing up and smiling at her. He could tell she was nervous. "You nervous?"

Eddie was but she shook her head. "No Sarge."

Renzulli laughed. "Liar, but don't worry. Junior won't know what hit him."

Eddie nodded so Renzulli came around the desk and gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving the office with Eddie right behind him. They made their way slowly towards the conference room on the first floor. They stopped outside the door where on the inside was Bureau Chief Harold Dwyer, Eddie's partner John Jr, the IAD Chief and the IA detective that interview Eddie. Eddie and Renzulli both took a collective breath and walked into the conference room. Bureau Chief looked at Sergeant Renzulli. "What is she doing here Sgt. Renzulli?"

The IAD Detective answered for them. "By the union agreement, she is allowed to be sir."

The Dwyers and the IAD Chief looked at each other before everyone sat down. The IAD detective took out the file. "After conducting interviews at everyone involved in the incident, it is my judgment that Officer Edit Reagan acted…."

"I dispute your findings there John." The IAD Chief answered. He opened his own folder. "I looked at the reports, and Officer Reagan acted inapprotiely towards her trainee. There for as in my role as the head of the internal affairs division, it is my recommendation to terminate Officer Reagan."

Bureau Chief Dwyer smirked at Renzulli and Eddie. "And as Bureau Chief I have a responsibility to overlook everything, and I agree with the recommendation."

"Well I disagree with the override." The IAD detective interjected. He was a friend of Renzulli's and had been included in the plan. He leaned back in the chair. "At most this warrants a suspension or maybe even an official entry, not termination."

"Well that is why we are granted by the agreement as well to review and make our own determination." Bureau Chief Dwyer replied with a smirk on his face.

Eddie was wondering when Frank would make his appearance when she heard the door open. "Just like the agreement gives me the final say in all matters."

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet as Frank strolled to the head o the table. "Remain standing."

The Dwyers and the IAD Chief looked nervously as Frank stopped and took a look at the table. "I have reviewed the cases and all evidence as it pertains to this, and I came across something interesting."

"What is that Commissioner?" Sgt. Renzulli asked

Frank opened up the file. "Turns out that Officer Dwyer contacted the head of my Internal Affairs Division. Now I was curious why would a new probationary patrol officer would have his personal cell number?"

"He's my godfather sir and there are no regulations against that." Officer Dwyer replied as he shifted nervously on his feet. He looked at his father and the IAD Chief. "So I am free to call him at anytime I choose."

"This is true but when an body-cam footage picks up your conversation between you and your godfather..." Frank countered. He brought out a tape recorder and placed it on the table. "and you discuss something that peaks my interest."

Frank presses play on the tape recorder.

" _Uncle Jerry."_

" _Johnny. Is it done?"_

" _Yep, did what you and dad suggested. Ignored her commands and rushed in. The guys you hired did the job really well."_

" _Good, now do what we talked about, and then lodge a complaint. We'll handle…"_

Frank turned off the recorder and looked at the trio. "And what do you think turned up in a search of the emails and phone conversations, especially amongst my Manhattan Bureau Chief and the head of the Internal Affairs Division?"

Not one of the three who had ohcreasted this scheme said a word, so Frank walked around the table opening a folder. "Apparently John you heard a rumor that you were going to be passed over and retired out so you contacted your academy buddy and godfather to your children here to help you get back at me, by striking at the one person…."

"Ok yes Frank, I felt slighted." Bureau Chief Dwyer replied. He scoffed as Frank's protection detail closed in. "You have always thought you were better than me, so when I heard I would be passed over, I decided to take my shot. I had my son assigned to your daughter in laws precinct and set her up."

Frank took a breath before looking at the former Bureau Chief. "You heard wrong. I was going to select you for the Chief of the Intelligence Division, because you were the most qualified for the job. But you just threw that away."

The Bureau Chief's face shrank as the IAD Chief looked on in horror. He decided to try and save his own skin. "Commissioner, I would like to testify…."

"No deals for those that betray the badge." Frank said cutting the man off. He looked at the three men. "Especially when it hits this house. Sergeant, Detective, Officer Reagan, take these gentlemen into custody and make sure that they have their reps present when they are questioned."

All three nodded and walked over cuffing the guilty parties, and led them out the door, with Eddie remaining behind, after passing the former probationary officer over to a fellow member of the 12th. She walked over to her father in law and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Frank."

"No need to thank me." Frank answered with a smile on his face. He placed his hands inside his coat pocket. "I would have done it if the reverse was true."

Eddie smiled. "I know, but thank you anyway."

Frank smiled again as Eddie turned and walked out of the conference and into the comfort knowing her family had her back.

 **Slocum Avenue**

 **Fort Lee, New Jersey**

Danny and Baez along with about a dozen uniforms were in the apartment of Thomas Reynolds conducting a search. Danny looked through an entertainment center. "First one that finds evidence of a crime gets the first round on me."

"With what money Reagan?" Baez asked sarcastically as she searched through drawers in the kitchen. "You still haven't paid me on the Super Bowl bet."

Danny tossed her a look as Thomas Reynolds came to the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Stay where you are Mr. Reynolds." Danny warned him as a pair of New Jersey State Troopers stopped Mr. Reynolds from coming further. "We have a warrant."

Thomas Reynolds looked at Danny. "A warrant for what?"

"To search for evidence in connection with Kimberly Ki's murder." Baez answered as she came out of the kitchen. "Nothing in the kitchen Reagan."

"I didn't murder Kimberly." Thomas countered. He looked around the apartment from the doorway. "You cleared me."

"Funny you say that." Danny replied to Thomas's statement as he moved to a bookcase. "Because your car was clocked going through the toll plaza shortly after Kimberly's murder, and the time your childhood friend told us he left to dump her body."

Thomas scoffed as he pulled out his cellphone. "I'm calling my lawyer."

"Good because you can have him meet us at the precinct." Danny answered again to the statement made my Thomas. "Maybe without the overly expensive suit."

Before Thomas could reply a tech came out from the back. "Detective who ever cleaned up didn't do a good job. We have evidence of a blood pool in the bedroom, and evidence of a rug."

Danny nodded as two more techs along with several uniform officers approached the door. "Found the murder weapon detective, and the rug. It was in the dumpster. Trash collection hasn't arrived yet."

"Interesting." Danny said as he received the evidence bag from the tech. He turned and faced Thomas Reynolds. "You know Mr. Reynolds, I have to ask. What did she do that you had to kill her?"

Thomas Reynolds shifted on his feet as Baez walked over with a laptop. "Maybe because she threatened to out the affair they were having, along with coming to us about the stolen cars."

"Really?" Danny replied. He walked on over and looked at the computer that Baez was holding. He looked over the shoulder and saw the emails. "Wow. Now that would make me want to kill somebody with what she wrote."

"Oh definitely." Baez replied to Danny's statement. She looked over at Thomas Reynolds and the officers who had closed in around in. "Maybe bash her head in with a music award on my display case in my bedroom."

Danny started towards the door. "And call my best friend to help me get rid of the body."

Thomas Reynolds looked around as he felt the officer's presence behind him. He knew he was caught. "We were underwater with everything, and she found out what we had been doing. She threatened me when we stopped by here after the video wrapped up. She told me, she would go to the cops about me and Hector Cruz, and also go to my wife about the affair. She was going to ruin my life."

"Well you ended hers." Danny responded as he nodded to the uniformed officers who grabbed Thomas Reynolds's arms and placed the cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for the murder Kimberly Ki, and grand theft auto."

The uniform officers took Thomas Reynolds away from the apartment as Baez stood next to Danny. She noticed the look on Danny's face. "What is it Danny?"

"A young woman thought she was getting a better opportunity but ended up murdered when she tried to do right." Danny replied. He took a breath and shook his head. "Maybe they were right. The music business really is murder."

Baez didn't reply as she and Danny started to leave the apartment.

 **Additional note: Well that wraps up everything here. I hope everyone enjoys it. Up next will be the epilogue. Hopefully new story will start coming out within the next couple weeks. Thank you.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood off to one side of the room as waited for his guest to arrive at his office. He heard a sigh from behind him as he kept an eye on the door. He turned his head slightly at the sound. "What is it Garrett?"

"Nothing Frank." Garrett answered as he looked down at his phone.

Ghormley looked at Garrett now. "Well its something."

Garrett looked up from his phone. "Its nothing. Trust me."

Frank turned around and stared at Garrett for a moment. "You don't like the fact I'm meeting with him are you."

Garrett looked at Frank then Ghormley, then back to Frank. "No I don't. I mean we skirted a very thin line to get Officer Eren out which I am grateful for, but why cant we leave it when you shook hands at the consulate."

"Because maybe Garrett we don't leave our people behind." Ghormley replied as he looked at Garrett. He took a breath. "Plus there was no harm no foul. They kept the secretary out of jail and we got our officer back. It's a win-win."

"Not when you have the State Department calling you asking what the hell were we thinking." Garrett said. He shifted on his feet as he looked at Frank. "Other than that, I'm fine with this."

Frank gave a slight smile. "Just tell them it was my idea and it should be fine."

Garrett chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think they are buying that."

Yet before anyone could answer, Baker came to the door. "Commissioner he is here."

"Send him in please Baker." Frank told her who nodded. He then looked at the pair behind him. "You two don't need to be here for this."

Garrett and Ghormley looked at each other before starting towards the conference room door as the door to Frank's office opened. Officer Aragon Eren walked in his dress uniform and came to attention and saluted. Frank returned it then motioned to the couch. "Please take a seat Officer Eren."

The young officer nodded. "Thank you commissioner."

Frank nodded his understanding and moved to the chair opposite him. "Have you been cleared by the doctors?"

Officer Eren nodded. "Yes sir they have cleared me to return to full duty."

"Good good." Frank replied. He picked up a folder from the table and handed it to the young man. "This is your new assignment. It's a good precinct where you…."

"Excuse me Commissioner, but I don't want it." Officer Eren replied cutting Frank off. He shifted in his seat. "I would like to stay in my original precinct."

Frank set the folder down already knowing the answer. "Can I ask why?"

"Despite what happen to me, I rather not show the government in Ankra they can scare me off." Officer Eren replied. He shifted in his seat before he continued. "Also sir, I build a good relationship with the community. I rather keep it like that if you don't mind sir because going to another precinct…"

"You'll have to start all over again." Frank answered. He took a breath and gave the young officer a slight smile. "Of course you remaining will cause quite a stir with the consulate."

"I'm ok at handling it sir." Officer Eren said. He shifted once more in his seat. He then looked at Frank. "I'll go sir if you need me to, but I would like to stay within my precinct."

Frank looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, but may I give you a suggestion?"

Officer Eren nodded. "Of course sir."

Frank smiled at the man. "Keep all your political post quiet and out of the public spotlight. It would make your life lot less complicated."

Officer Eren smiled. "Yes sir I will."

"Excellent." Frank replied. He leaned forward in the chair now. "Now tell me a little bit about yourself. I see your file hasn't done you justice."

"Yes sir." Officer Eren replied.

The two men leaned back into their seats as they would get to know one each other for the next 30 minutes.


End file.
